The Gardians year 2
by deathy-cool
Summary: It's year 2 people are being attacked and the House of Slytherin is a suspect. What will the Guardians do this time? The Chamber of Seecrets is open again. Is it somebody they know who s controlling the beast of the chamber. Fem Harry.Read The Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people first chapter of the sequel to The Guardian. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Rowena Potter sat in her room at Zabini Manor. It was summer time, a week into her arrival and everything was going really good. The Zabini's were extremely nice and welcoming even teaching her different things. Two days into the summer they had insisted an buying her a full new wardrobe. Now thought she was in her room looking outside.

"Rowena is something wrong?" Came a soft voice from her doorway making her turn to see Lady Zabini or Cassandra as she insisted Rowena call her.

"No nothings wrong." She answered softly.

"Now do not try to fool me Rowena. By the look on your face I know something is bothering you. Please if it's something I can help you with tell me." She said while sitting in front of her.

Hesitantly Rowena looked at Cassandra who smiled at her.

"Well there is this person that used to baby sit me at Privet Drive. He was a really nice person to me and I just wanted to know if I could perhaps visit him?" She asked while casting her eyes downwards.

"Of course you can darling but on one condition. Either me or my husband go with you." Cassandra stated.

"Blaise wished to come as well." Rowena said softly.

"Then he can come along." Cassandra agreed making Rowena brighten considerably.

"Thank you so much Cassandra!" She exclaimed while hugging to woman who then hugged her back. "I will write him right away!"

With that she jumped up and ran to her desk were she started to write a letter. With a soft chuckle Cassandra stood and left the room.

Two days latter Rowena, Blaise and Cassandra were all getting ready to Privet Drive.

Rowena was dressed in a pair of white washed short shorts with a purple tank top and a pair of purple flats. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her wand was attached to her arm with a wand holster that nobody could see. She smiled brightly before leaving her room and meeting Cassandra and Blaise in the entrance hall. With bright smiles they all disappeared and arrived at Privet Drive. As Cassandra looked around she was slightly horrified that all the houses seem to look the same and that everything seemed so boring around the place.

"So which one is your relatives?" Blaise asked.

"Number four." She answered while pointing to the house.

"What about that man you were talking about?" Cassandra asked.

"He lives at number 7." She answered brightly.

Swiftly the trio started to make there way to number 7 until a laugh could be heard. Turning around they found a fat boy with three other friends walking there way.

"That's my cosine." Rowena whispered while stepping closer to Blaise who glared at the group.

"Come on you two let's get to the house." Cassandra stated and with a nod they continued to walk.

"Hey Dudley isn't that your cosine what's her name Rowena!" Somebody shouted making Rowena tense.

"It is her! What till mom and dad find out that you here! They wont be very happy!" Dudley exclaimed causing Rowena to turn and smirk at him.

"What can they do. I'm not staying with them and plus I'm not here to see them or you!" She shouted back then turned and continued to walk to Mr. Wren house.

Finally they arrived and Rowena rang the door bell. After a few seconds the door was opened wide and Mr. Wren appeared smiling brightly.

"Rowena!" He exclaimed brightly.

"Hi Mr. Wren." Rowena laughed while hugging him.

"Come in, come in don't want to mix with that cosine of yours do you." He chuckled while leading them inside then to the sitting room.

"Mr. Wren I'd like to introduce you to one of my best friends Blaise Zabini and his mother Cassandra Zabini." Rowena introduced. "Blaise, Cassandra meet Mr. Wren."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Mr. Wren said with a broad grin.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Wren Rowena seems very found of you." Cassandra said softly.

"Well I am very found of her as well. She's like a grand-daughter to me." Mr. Wren said making Rowena blush. "Oh right sit, sit. Would anybody like some tea?" He asked.

"I'll help you." Rowena said making him chuckle.

"We will take some tea please." Cassandra answered.

"Perfect."

Then together Mr. Wren and Rowena went into the kitchen. Swiftly Rowena went to the kettle and put some water in it before putting it on the stove.

"So Rowena, are they treating you alright?" Mr Wren asked while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"They are treating me like a Princess Mr. Wren although I don't know why they would." She whispered softly.

"I can answer that for you Rowena. They treat you like a Princess because you deserve to be treated as one. You are an amazing girl Rowena and will make an even more amazing woman one day. You are being treating like you should have been from the start." He stated making her blush.

"I don't deserve to be treated like a Princess Mr. Wren I'm just Rowena Potter." She said making him chuckle.

"You'll see Rowena one of this days you'll see what we all see." He said while patting her head. "Now what else are they doing?"

"They're teaching me all sorts of things I should have known before now. As I'm going to be Lady Potter in the future, I have no choice but to learn about politics's, etiquette and all sorts of things like that." She answered while pulling the singing kettle of the stove. Gently she put it on the plate that Mr. Wren had set up.

"I will bring it into the sitting room my dear." He said while picking the plate up.

With a smile they went back into the sitting room to see Cassandra looking at a photo that was on the fire mantel.

"Was this Sakura when she was younger?" She asked when she heard them come in.

"Let me see." Mr. Wren mumbled after putting the plate down. He took the photo Cassandra offered and looked at it.

It was a little girl of around six. She had long black hair and wore a cute little pink dress with white socks and black shoes. Her emerald eyes shined brightly as she smiled up at the camera.

"Yes that is Rowena. It was the day of school photo's at her muggle primary school. One woman had given her a dress and some socks to wear to it because the Dursley's wanted to send her in her cosines old hand-me downs." He answered making Cassandra smile.

"Such a sweat woman." She whispered.

"Yes she is a very sweet woman. She's been asking about you Rowena. Many of the people are." Mr Wren said while smiling at Rowena.

"Well Dudley saw me when we came here along with a few others. The news is probably already all over the place by now." Rowena mumbled.

"Probably true." Mr Wren agreed.

Soon tea was served and every sat down.

"Rowena has told us a bit about you. She said you had a daughter?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes my daughter was a Slytherin during her time at Hogwarts. She was killed during the war." Mr Wren answered.

"What was her name?" Cassandra asked.

"Her name was Astoria. Astoria Wren." He answered making her gasp.

"I remember her. She was in seven year when I arrived at Hogwarts. She was an amazing Slytherin and helped us a lot during our year. Head Girl if I remember correctly." Cassandra said making Mr Wren smile.

"Yes she was, she spoke of the first years in her letters. She was always very found of children. She had always wanted a child of her own." He sighed making Cassandra smile sadly. "So Rowena tells me that you invited her to Christmas."

"Yes, we did. Rowena was really a joy to have around and still is. She was very elegant during the Christmas ball my family had organized." Cassandra told him making him smile.

And so the conversation continued. Rowena asked Mr. Wren about what was happening at Privet Drive, Blaise and Rowena would talking about their school year and other things like that. Finally tough it was time to leave and the trio left with Rowena giving one last hug to Mr. Wren with a promise to write.

As they walked down the streets of Privet Drive Rowena noticed her uncle outside glaring at her. She pointedly ignored him until a female voice caught her attention.

"Bless me soul its Rowena Potter!"

|Turning Rowena was met with the sight of an old woman with short snow white hair wearing a white blouse and a pair of black pants.

"Hello Mrs. Caselda it's great to see you again." Rowena greeted.

"Oh you must be on your way home dear but I just had to say hello. You should come and visit one of this days." The woman said as gave Rowena a hug.

"Of course Mrs. Caselda I would be glade to visit you." Rowena agreed making the woman smile.

"Terrific don't bother telling me when just pop on by one of this days. Well you best get going home dear." She said before walking away.

"Who was that?" Blaise asked.

"That was the woman who gave me the pink dress." Rowena answered making him grin.

"Oh." He whispered making her giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late at night yet Rowena Potter could not fall asleep. She didn't know what was bothering her and truthfully there shouldn't have been anything bothering her. She was safe, in a beautiful home with people who didn't hate her and one of her best friends. Letting a sigh leave her lips she left her room and made her way to the Piano room she found when she first came here. Walking over to the beautiful piano she sat down and took a deep breath. Opening the lid to reveal the keys of the piano she placed her fingers on their glossy surface and started to play.

She let her eyes close and her fingers glide over the keys as the melody she played filled the room. At the door to the room Cassandra Zabini watched, wide eyed as she played.

She had been out to get something to drink when she had spotted Rowena making her way down here and worried for the young girl she fallowed. She hadn't known that the girl could play so well. It was as if she were one with the piano. Letting the music wash over her she let a tear fall from her eyes at the sadness of the melody. Shaking her head she slowly backed out of the room and left.

It had been years since that piano had been played. The last time was her husbands mother who had loved to play. Christopher couldn't truelly play the Piano and so it had stayed there collecting dust. Perhaps she could get Rowena to play more often. It would be a beautiful sound for the manor to have.

An hour latter Rowena smiled and closed the lid of the piano before leaving the room. Swiftly yet softly she made her way to her own room and climbed into bed. Cuddling to her stuffed bunny she finally fell asleep.

The next morning shined bright and Rowena woke up to the feel of the sun kissing her skin. Letting a smile form on her lips she got out of bed and stretched. Getting dressed she left her room and went outside to see Blaise at the pool side.

"Hi Blaise." She greeted making him turn to her and smile brightly.

"Hi Row. How did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"I slept well, you?"

"Very well thanks you want to go swimming today?" Blaise asked.

"I'm dressed for it you want to?"

"Already dressed for it as well."

"Then lets go swimming." She cheered making him laugh.

Swiftly they both stood and got rid of the normal layers that covered their bathing suit. Blaise was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks and when he turned to see Rowena he gulped.

Rowena had decided to wear a nice purple triangle bikini that revealed her curves. Suddenly she turned to him and Blaise noticed her blazing smile and smiled back. She walked over and gave him a wink before diving into the water of the pool causing Blaise to laugh and dive strait after her.

All morning they played in the pool the sound of laughter filling the air as they splashed and played around. Cassandra, who had yet to wake up, woke up to said sound and wondered what the children were doing.

After getting dressed she went outside and smiled as she found both children in the pool enjoying the beautiful summer weather. When lunch came around she called them in and swiftly gave them towels.

"So are the both of you going to continue to play in the pool all day?" She asked as they sat on the patio to eat lunch.

"Well isn't there that big party you're doing this summer?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, that reminds me we should go shopping for the both of you. Rowena will need a new dress to wear for the party." Cassandra said making Rowena blink.

"What party?" She asked.

"Oh a party we have each summer. It's to celebrate the nice weather. Many people come but it is formal so you'll need a dress but don't worry darling I know where to go." She told them making Rowena gulp.

"You don't have anything to worry about Row you were amazing during the winter ball you'll be just as amazing during this ball." Blaise stated making her smile.

"Thanks Blaise." She whispered.

"We can do that latter this week dears for now why not enjoy the nice weather Merlin knows England doesn't get enough of it." Cassandra said making the two grin. "Have you started your homework?"

"I have." Rowena stated making Blaise blink.

"Let me guess Blaise, you didn't start?" Cassandra asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No." He answered making Rowena giggle.

"The sooner you have it done the more fun you can have latter and you don't have to worry about it at the end of the year." Rowena stated making Blaise pout.

"You're no fun." He muttered making Rowena giggle.

"If you want I won't mind helping you. I did the Potion essay along with the DADA one. Apparently it's the Headmaster who assigned it seeing as Quirrel had an accident at the end of the year." Rowena commented making Blaise frown.

"What did happen to the man?" He asked confused.

"Nobody knows since the Board of Governers won't disclose and the staff are keeping their lips sealed." Cassandra remarked making Blaise sigh and Rowena to look down.

Un-like Blaise or Cassandra she knew exactly what had happened to Quirrel because she had caused it. The man was dead along with the soul fragment that had been in his body.

"Well dears away from that subject we should arrange a day were we will go and shop for a dress for Rowena. She needs a gown." Cassandra declared making Rowena want to groan at the thought of trying on hundred of dresses. "We should go to Rome, we have a house their. Make a vacation out of it." Cassandra whispered to herself and making Rowena sweat drop. "It would have many places to visit and I know the perfect person who could design Rowena's dress." She contined and the two eleven year olds decided to ignore the woman and leave the table.

After a few minutes Cassandra finally looked to were the two children had been and blinked before pouting.

"Where did everybody go?"

Both children made it to the music room until they noticed just were they were. Rowena blinked in shock as she hadn't even realised that she was comming here.

"Hey Rowena?" Blaise asked causing her to blink and turn towards him.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we play. I can play the flute. I...well I heard you playing the piano one night." Blaise whispered causing Rowena to blush and look down.

"Are you sure, I'm not very good." She whispered.

"Very good Row you're amazing! I remember my grandmother used to play like that. After her none of us got her tallent. You have a real gift for it and until you started playing it nobody really has. Some have tried but it's as if the thing prevents them from playing it." Blaise exclaimed making her smile and look up at him.

"Well if you want to." She agreed and soon Rowena was sitting at the piano while Blaise held his beautiful flute in hand. Together they started to play.

Christopher had just arrived home when suddenly a melody reached his ears. Walking towards the Music room he found his wife at the door looking in. Going he looked over her shoulder and blinked when he saw Rowena playing the piano and Blaise playing the flute.

"She's very good." Cassandra whispered and he couldn't help but agree.

Suddenly he noticed something a ghost like thing floating over Rowena. It was...it was his mother!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week after Cassandra Zabini annonced her vacation idea to Rome the Zabini's along with a Potter found themselves in Rome. Rowena had to laugh when she remembered Lord Zabini's face when Cassandra annonced that she wanted to go to Rome before the summer ball. The man had shook his head in amusment and accepted, latter he told her that it was always better to agree on this kinds of things or else he would find himself in lots of pain. Now though the four magic users were in the Zabini's home in Rome and it was really beautiful.

"Childreen come down please!" Came Cassandras voice and turning from the view that she had out her window Rowena blinked before doing as told. Arriving at the stairs she found Blaise waiting for her and gave him a smile before they walked down.

"Wounder what mom wants?" he thought making her smile.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." She murmured and soon they entered the sitting room were the Cassandra Zabini and Lord Zabini sat.

"You called mom?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes, yes I've decided that today we shall go shopping it will be better to get it done today that way everything will be ready and perfect by the time we leave." She declared making Rowena pale.

"Eh okay let me just go get my bank card." Rowena whispered while standing.

"Sit down young lady." Came Lord Zabini's voice causoing Rowena to instantly sit down and look at him in shock. The man almost never gave orders and so it was a shock to her. "Child, you live with us this summer, you are not a guest you are part of our family. The moment we met you during Christmas of last year we accepted you in and we won't have you paying for things. We will be taking care of all your expensis while with us and there will be no arguments." He stated making her blink.

"But..." She tried but her gave her a stern look that instantly made her stop.

"No buts now forget about that bankcard. Both of you go get ready, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes." He stated and with noods both children ran off leaving Lord and Lady Zabini together.

Arriving in her room Rowena brushed her hair and decided to bring the bank card anyway just encase she wanted to buy something while not with the Zabinis. After that she ran back downstairs and found her two summer Guardiens waiting. Only a few minutes after she arrived did Blaise and then they were off.

The Magical Alley of Rome was a very beautiful place. It seemed much fancier then Diagon Alley but was to be a given seeing as Rome seemed to be much fancier. Of course the first place they went was to get their clothes for the summer ball. They spent a good two hours there and when that was done they left for the alley onces more.

"Why do we not go in here. There should be beautiful clothes for Rowena." Cassandra exclaimed causing Rowena to pale and Blaise to smirk. "You boys go on and start shopping me and Rowena can go in here."

Suddenly Cassandra took Rowena's hand and pulled her along. Walking behind Cassandra Rowena woundered if it would be at all possible to escape. Shaking her head she through that thought out the window. Nobody could ever escape Cassandra Zabini if she wanted to shop.

"Let's go Blaise. We can leave the woman alone." Christopher Zabini stated before leading his son away from the girls.

"Dad has mom always been like this about shopping?" Blaise asked.

"Actually yes, your mother loves shopping but this is the first time she has somebody to do it with. Without her knowing it Rowena has already become like a daughter to your mother." Christopher answered making Blaise grin.

"That's great dad!" Blaise exclaimed making Christopher grin.

Rowena blinked as she was pushed gently into a chair and suddenly woman started popping up showing her outfits and articles of clothing of all kind. Of course instantly she started to point out things she didn't like or if she really liked them. It was a new experience as she had never had that done to her before. Finally she was pushed into a changing room with orders to try everything on.

Finally after two hours there they left the store and she Cassandra had insisted on buying everything that looked good on her.

It was late at night when Rowena and the Zabini's arrived home. Rowena instantly brought all her new things up to her room and fell on her bed exausted. She didn't think she could ever go through another shopping trip like that again.

"What till school starts. School shopping is even worth." Came Blaise's voice causing her to turn towards him.

"How can it be worse Blaise. Today was like murder. I've never ever done something like that before." Rowena said making Blaise chuckle in amussement.

"Dad says that mom can be really bad in shopping if she's with another woman." Blaise stated as he walked over and sat on her bed.

"Really? Gods remind me not to be alone with her when shopping then." Rowena muttered makign Blaise smirk.

"You really expect me to get in my mothers way. Are you crazzy I don't want to die." Blaise shot making her pout.

"Fine be that way."

...

Ron Weasley was having a horrible summer up to date, well perhaps not as horrible as it could have been but still horrible. His mother ignored him and his brothers didn't speak with him. Fred and George didn't even play pranks on him as of yet. Ginny and dad were the only ones actually speaking to him and his dad had given him and Ginny permission to leave for Diagon Alley whenever they wished. They had taken the chance to do so even when their mother disapproved. He had received letters from his friends so that was another bright thing. Rowena was in Rome with the Zabinis and he had been shocked when a invitation was given to him. His dad had agreed to let him go to the summer ball while they would keep it a seecret. He was thankful that he could bring somebody and had decided to bring his little sister to her great delight.

Suddenly his sister walked into his room and he gave her a smile that she returned.

"How you doing brother?" She asked.

"Same old, same old." he answered with a shruge.

"Dad said he's going to take us to get outfits for the ball." Ginny stated making Ron smile.

"That's good I don't think he wants to disapoint the Zabini's." Ron stated while shaking his head.

"Ginny! Come down here this instent!" Mrs Weasley shouted causing both Ron and Ginny to roll their eyes.

"She's always seperating us." Ginny muttered before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny while be out of character. I don't think she was shown trufully in the beginning and I don't like that. You would have thought they would have showed her more if she would have been Harry's future wife. In this story she'll consider Rowena like an older sister for her.

Chapter 4

Te night of the summer ball came very fast and currently Rowena was in her room getting ready. She had made her hair go into many curles and had pined it up niecly. She had a light coating of make up but it was the dress she wore that was amazing. It had a corset style top done in beautiful dark purple while the skirt of the dress flaired out slightly. Around her neck was a simple pearl necklace with a beautiful white flower attached to the side. To go with that she wore a pair of silver high heels.

A nock at her door told her that Blaise had arrived at her room. Picking the skirt of her dress up she walked over and opened the door. Standing there looking just as handsome as ever was Blaise. He wore black dress robs and he seemed to be looking at her in wounder.

"Row you look amazing." he whispered making her smile.

"Why thank you, you look amazing as well." She giggle making him smile.

He extended his arm to her and she accepted it before letting him lead her towards the ball room. When they arrived they were instantly greated by their friends and Ginny Weasley.

Ron was dressed in black robs that wern't to fancy but were still very nice. Ginny was dressed in a very beautiful golden dress while her dark red hair was in soft waives. Hermione stood beside them wearing a stunning blue halter style dress while her hair was in soft locks. Daphne was wearing a green one shoulder dress while her black hair was strait. Draco wore black dress robs with a silver trim.

"Row you look great!" Daphne exclaimed making her smile.

"You guys look really great as well."

Rowena instantly hugged each one of them shocking them and herself. Well probably them more then her considering she had been picking up habits from Cassandra and living with the Zabinis had let her open up slightly. Suddenly Ginny clung to her hand making her blink.

"Something wrong Ginny?" She asked.

"I'm not used to being at a party like this." She revealed making Rowena smile.

"Don't worry, this is my second time. What do you say, dance with me?" She asked making the younger girl brighten.

"Yes!" She exclaimed making Rowena smile as she lead the girl onto the dance floor.

After two dances the girls went to the side until Rowena was pulled into a dance by Blaise leaving Ginny alone but not for long as Draco asked her to dance with him.

Finally the group decided to take a break from the dancing and went outside near the gardens. Rowean looked up at the night sky and let a smile form on her lips. Tonight was going really well and she was very happy to see Ginny enjoying herself.

Finally they all found seats, Ginny cuddled to Rowena who didn't seemed to mind. Ini reality she found it pretty cute.

"So this year you start Hogwarts right Ginny?" Rowena asked.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to start it's going to be amazing. Still I wounder what house I'm going to be in. I mean with Ron in Slytherin I don't know were I'll go." Ginny answered.

"Well if you make it to Slytherin you wont have anything to worry about you'll have us by your side. Nobody would dare hurt with us on your side." Draco stated making Ginny giggle.

"Thank you."

"And don't worry even if you're in another house we will still protect you. You're one of the only ones who has accepted Ron that's big for us so you'll always welcome to hang out with us." Daphne stated making Ginny smile.

"Plus you're cute." Rowena whispered making Ginny blush as Rowena taped her noise slightly.

This caused everybody to laugh.

"Hermione did you tell your adoptive parents about what we did during the school year?" Ron asked causing Hermione to sigh and look down.

"I have actually. They wern't happy at all." Hermione whispered causing them all to sigh. "They screamed at me telling me I had no right to do that. Apparently they were very protective or something. My older sister was there and she was even shocked at their outbirst. The last thing I told them was that I don't care what they thought that I wanted to see who I really was and who my blood parents were."

"It's stupid what their doing. I mean they should understant that people who are adopted can be really curious about who their birth parents are. You had the chance to find out and you took it." Draco stated making Hermione smile.

"I guess they don't see it that way." She answered making everybody sigh.

Suddenly the music that had been playing only seconds ago disappeared and the group all looked towards the house. What on earth was wrong?

"Stay here." Blaise whispered as he and Rowena stood. Slowly they walked to the house only to find aurors standing there.

"We are looking for Hermione Granger." One auror stated.

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione answered as the others walked up behind them.

Everybody turned to Hermione then back to the Aurors. The Aurors looked at each other before approaching them.

"I am very sorry to annonce you the news Miss Granger. We were contacted by the muggle police and it was annonced to us that your parents were killed in a drive by shoouting while out tonight." One auror said causing Hermione to pale.

She would have fallen to the ground if Rowena hadn't caught her.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." The Aurors whispered and suddenly Hermione broke into tears and wrapped her arms around Rowena who hugged her trying to confort her. Cassandra and Christopher Zabini ran over and lead the group out of the ball room. Rowena leading them to the music room.

"How did it happen?" Cassandra asked.

"It was a muggle gang I'm afraid. A random hit they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." One Auror whispered.

"I was...sob...supposed to be with them tonight but I came here instead...sob..." Hermione cried making Rowena and the others pale. "We...we had gotten into a fight...sob...and now...now I could never say sorry!"

"Doing that saved your life Miss Granger. I'm sorry to ask but is there any relatives that would be willing to take you in.

"We will." Came a soft voice causing everybody to turn and stair at the entrance way. There standing looking extremly concern were the Rosalyn Family. Instantly Hermione was in her birthfathers arms as he held her. Rowena looked down at her hands before slowly turned to the keys and started to play a slow mornful song.

Nobody spoke as she played the melody that is until Blaise stood and took his flut. She turned completely to the piano and started to truelly play while Blaise played the flute. For a good five minutes the song carried through the room and when they finished Hermione gave them a watery smile which they returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rowena let a sorrowful sigh leave her lips as she watched the two souls before her. Two floating diamond like crystals with glowing butterflies inside. Both crystal's were floating in the middle of a busy muggle street which had yellow tap surrounding an area along with the shattered glass of shop windows and blood. Slowly she let both crystals float into the centre of her hand and disappeared. She reappeared in her realm and let the crystals float away before they turned into people.

One was a beautiful young woman with brown hair in messy brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Beside her was a tall man with light brown hair and light green eyes.

"What...where are we?" Mrs. Granger asked looking very confused.

"You're in my realm. The realm of souls." Rowena whispered causing the two souls to pale. "I'm sorry to say but the both of you are dead."

"Dead...us..." Mr. Granger whispered but suddenly a second figure appeared beside Rowena she was also wearing a cloak.

"You wish to have a moment with them?" Rowena asked and the figure only gave a nod. With a nod in return Rowena disappeared.

There was a moment of silence as the Granger's tried to grasp the thought that they were actually dead. Finally Mr. Granger spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked aiming his question to the cloaked figure. "And who was the other girl her voices sounded familiar?"

"She is the Guardian of Souls while I am the Guardian of Dreams." a clearly female voice whispered her voice low so that they wouldn't recognize it.

"But who are you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

The figure took a few seconds to answer but she raised her arms, slime pale hands revealing themselves. Slowly the hands pulled the hood down to reveal beautiful dark brown hair with loose brown ringlets. The Grangers let gasped leave their lips as they instantly recognized the girl before them.

"Hermione!" They cried causing the girl to smile sadly.

"Yes it's me." She whispered her eyes filling with sadness. "I'm so sorry mum, dad. Rowena let me speak with you and will be letting you see you're funeral." She whispered while looking down at her feat.

"Hermione we are so sorry...we..." Mrs. Granger whispered but Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay, I sort of understand that you guys wanted to be my only parents, but you have to understand mum, dad, I am curious by nature and I couldn't go with out knowing who birthed me." Hermione cried then closed her eyes and turned from her adoptive parents. "I...I'll be living with them now."

"What..." Mrs. Granger whispered eyes growing wide.

"I'll be living with them. The Ministry of Magic and my blood parents have agreed that I should be raised by a magical family since I am a witch. It is only fitful that the people who birthed me have the chance to take care of me like the both of you did. The muggle world will no longer have any hold on me." She whispered.

"What about your sister!" Mr. Granger cried causing Hermione to wince.

"Aunt Marry is taking her." Hermione answered. "I'm sorry I must go now. When it's time for you guys to appear you will but nobody will be able to see you but me, Rowena and Ron." and after that she was gone.

...

The rain poured down from the sky as people were gathered in Godric's Hallow. It was an ugly day filled with furrow. The people gathered were all dressed in black. Hermione Granger stood at the front, dressed in a long black dress that flared from her waist and had slightly poofy sleeves. Under that was lace sleeves and around her neck was a black silk ribbon in slight bow. Her brown hair was in it's tradition brown locks with a black flower in her hair. On her right was Rowena who wore a long a black dress similar to Hermione's but she didn't have the lace and her sleeves were longer. She also had the ribbon around her neck but her hair was done up in a fancy design with black ribbon. On Hermione's left was Ron Weasley who wore a black suit with a grey dress shirt. He wore a black ribbon around his neck as well but it wasn't in a bow. Behind them, Blaise, Daphne and Draco all stood dressed in black.

Before them all was one tombstone done in white marble. The epitaph was not long but summoned up what everybody thought.

_Souls of the dead shall travel on, _

_to the gates they shall go, _

_lead by one guardian yet met by another to help lead the way,_

_they shall meet the third and final,_

_at the gate they shall part from the three, _

_they move on and live on,_

_the next great adventure begins._

_Here rest Jade Kendel Granger and Henry Call Granger_

_1959 – 1992 _

_Requiem animas eorum_

Slowly Hermione stepped forward and placed a blood red rose in front of the stone before retreating and turning to Rowena who hugged her and let her hid her face in her shoulder. Slowly Lady and Lord Rosalyn stepped forward and looked down. Behind the graves the spirits of the Grangers stood there wondering who on earth they were.

"We would like to thank you for taking care of our daughter all this years, for raising her to become such an amazing young girl. We couldn't have done a better job." Lady Rosalyn whispered and instantly the Grangers knew who they were. This were their second daughters birth-parents.

"I thank you for looking after our daughter and protecting her. She is something anybody would be proud of. We hope to be able to do like the both of you and continue to raise her in such an amazing and proper way." Lord Rosalyn whispered before they both placed identical white roses beside the red one.

They retreated and to their shock a little boy stepped forward.

"Thank you for taking care of my big sister." The little boy whispered before putting a white rose with the others.

Twenty minutes latter the group dispersed leaving the three Guardians behind.

"It is time for the two of you to leave this world." Rowena whispered and gave a nod to Ron who looked at the two souls.

"Hermione, we are very proud of you." Mr. Granger whispered.

"You are such a smart girl Hermione and any person would be proud to have you. We wish you a happy life and don't forget to have fun." Mrs. Granger whispered and with that they were gone leaving the trio alone.

The trio stood for a few minutes Rowena still holding Hermione who had only turned her head to look at her parent's spirits.

"Let's go Hermione, we should get out of this rain." Rowena whispered and with a nod the three turned but stopped when they spotted an older girl with long strait brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black dress and seemed very pail.

"Hermione..."

"Rose..." Hermione whispered yet the girl stopped her from spiking.

"Why aren't you living with Aunty Marry and me!" She screamed causing Hermione to wince.

"Because she shall be living with us." Came a soft voice and the four turned to see the Rosalyn family standing there.

"Goodby Rose. You'll always be a sister to me." Hermione whispered and with a final hug left.

...

Hermione, Ron and Rowena all sat together in the music room of the Zabini house hold. The Rosalyn family were speaking with the Zabinis and so that left the children alone. Rowena and Hermione both sat on the piano bench as Ron lined against the piano itself. Hermione's head rested against Rowena's shoulder as the girl looked out the windows that were covered with water.

"Row can you play a song?" Hermione whispered her voice not even a whisper.

Without speaking Rowena placed her fingers on the pure white keys and started to play. The melody filled the room and not another sound was heard.

Through the manor the melody played and the adults paused their conversation to listen as the melody filled their spirits causing a tear to fall from their eyes.

**I know the piano keeps coming up but remember for the last two chapters it's a sad scene and Rowena can help release that sadness by playing the piano. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun shined bright and the wind was soft yet worm. Things were going well and Rowena Potter lay in a pool chair black hair pined up into a design to keep it off her neck. A set of sun glasses shielded her eyes from the sun and she wore a white halter top bikini. She was currently relaxing in the sun.

"Hey Rowena!" Came an exited voice causing her to look up and turn her head to see Blaise grinning at her.

"Yes Blaise?" She asked curiously.

"Mother wanted to know if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley today. She said she needed to get a few things." Blaise stated causing Rowena to grin.

"I'd love to I'll go get changed." She said before taking her jean shorts and t-shirt that were on the ground and raised into the house.

She ran up to her room and swiftly changed. She would keep her pale blue slightly ripped jean shorts but decided to go with a purple tank top and a pair of purple flip flops. She swiftly pulled her hair up and went downstairs. Blaise had also changed. He now wore a pair of jean shorts with a blue t-shirt.

"Alright children let us be off." Cassandra exclaimed causing both Blaise and Rowena to grin.

Soon they went to the fire place that was situated in the entrance and with some flo powder they made their way to Diagon Alley. When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron they swiftly went to the entrance and then into the Alley.

"Alright Blaise why don't you go look around, I need Rowena's help." Cassandra stated causing Rowena to blink confused.

"Sure thing mother." Blaise agreed before giving Rowena a wink and raising off.

"Come on dear, fallow me." Cassandra stated and soon she lead her through the alley. After a few minutes they arrived at a store that Cassandra always went to, to organise her special events.

She didn't know why Cassandra brought her in there though.

"Lady Zabini welcomed!" Came a cry and Rowena was taken aback as she say a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore black robs and looked very handsome.

"Wilfred so good to see you again. May I present to you Rowena Potter." Cassandra stated while motioning to Rowena.

"Miss Potter it is a pleasure to meet you." The man said respectively.

"Um hello." Rowena murmured uncertainly.

"Rowena, Blaise is the one who insisted on this. I wanted to ask you but he insisted that you have something special done for your birthday." Cassandra revealed and instantly Rowena's eyes widen.

"No…no, no you don't have to do this…" Rowena tried to protest but Cassandra shook her head.

"Blaise insisted this be done and I do to. Rowena it's your birthday and you must celebrate." Cassandra stated and with a sigh Rowena accepted.

"I am so killing Blaise when I see him." She muttered causing Cassandra to smile brightly because she knew that she had accepted.

"Just don't hurt him to much dear." She said causing Rowena to snort before fallowing the duo into a privet room.

The room they were let to was a beautiful room. It was primarily purple and white in color. The furniture was white and the walls were purple.

"Now how many guest do you want dear, it can be a small party just as it could be a large party." Cassandra stated.

"I don't really want a very large party." Rowena murmured causing both adults to smile.

"Alright then what do you think about a party with just your friends." Cassandra asked causing Rowena to grin.

"I like it." She agreed.

"Then it shouldn't be fancy wear." Wilfred stated and Rowena gave a nod. "Alright then there are numerous ideas we could take."

And so with that exclamation the ideas started to fly and a party started to come together. Two hours later they finished and with parting words to Wilfred left the store. They swiftly started to look for Blaise and found him in the book store. The moment Rowena say him she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for!" He cried.

"You know I don't like making a big fuss for me." She sniffed causing him to grin.

"So how small is it?" He asked causing her to scowl.

"Our friends." She answered causing him to grin. Well it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. "Get that grin off your face because you and I aren't done."

And with that said she left him alone as his mother laughed softly.

…

July 31 arrived swiftly and the Zabini manor was filled with excitement although Rowena was slightly nervous. This was truly her first birthday party with her friend. Out of all the choices she could have made she had decided to go with the over night party, a sleep over. So all her friends were told to come in their pyjamas and Blaise and she would be dressed in pyjamas as well. She had decided to go with purple pyjamas.

Even though at first she had been against the idea of a birthday party, Rowena had soon come to be very exited about the idea. It seemed that her excitement was noticeable as Blaise gave her knowing looks which she responded with a punch to his arm causing him to pout and the two adults in the house to laugh at. Everybody had accepted to come and that just caused more excitement to fill her heart. This would be the first time she spent her birthday with her friends.

With a nod Rowena raised from her room and met Blaise in the entrance hall. Blaise was dressed in emerald green pyjamas similar to her own. Suddenly the door bell rang and with a grin to each other they opened the doors.

Standing at the entrance was Ron, Ginny and their father. She had invited Ginny to the party because the girl had accepted Ron and plus an extra girl was what they needed.

"Hello Mr. Weasley thank you for letting Ron and Ginny to come." Rowena said respectively causing the man to smile.

"It is my pleasure Rowena. They were both very exited to attend this party of yours and I tell you Ginny was very shocked when she found out she was also invited. Also Happy birthday." Mr. Weasley chuckled causing Rowena to grin.

"Thanks for inviting me Rowena!" Ginny chirped causing Rowena to grin.

"It's nothing Gin, plus we needed more girls. Me, Hermione and Daphne aren't enough." Rowena laughed causing Ginny to grin.

"I will be by tomorrow to pick you both up. It is the same time correct?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir." Rowena answered and so with a smile and a nod he left.

"Come on in you two, everything is already set up in the back. You're the first to arrive." Blaise stated causing the two Weasley's to grin.

The moment the duo walked in Rowena and Blaise lead them to the backyard. When they arrived they were met by a large building of sorts. The thing was round and large with walls made of fabric in blue's grey's and white. Inside the circular building were hundreds of pillows and some blankets.

"How this is so cool!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked around.

"Before we forget Happy birthday!" Ron said with a grin causing Rowena to smile.

"Yeah Happy birthday." Ginny exclaimed..

"Thanks Ron, Gin." Rowena chirped but suddenly Cassandra appeared with both Draco and Daphne.

"They just arrived." She said and hurriedly both Draco and Daphne ran over to them.

"Happy birthday Row!" Draco exclaimed while Daphne gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks you guys."

Two minutes after everybody else arrived Hermione came and soon the party began. On a balcony over looking the party, Lady and Lord Zabini had smiles.

"Happy birthday Rowena." They whispered as the laughter and cheers of the children bellow filled the normally silent night.

**Author note: Sorry about last week people I had a really bad case of the writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Rowena Potter sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was dark outside showing that it was night time. It was perhaps one of the only times she could be the real her. After all hiding her abilities as a metamorphosis would help her in the future. Of course hiding her beautiful wine red hair was a shame in it's self. **_

_**Turning to her window Rowena looked up at the night sky. **_

"_**Oh mum, dad how I wish you were here. I know we've spoken during my few times in my realm but how I wish I could see you alive." She whispered before closing her eyes and turning her hair back to black. **_

_**With that done she climbed into bed cuddled to her stuffed animal before falling asleep. **_

_**The next morning she was woken up by Cassandra who smiled down at her. **_

"_**Time to wake up dear, you're Hogwarts letters have arrived meaning it's time to go to Diagon Alley." She said causing Rowena to smile. **_

"_**Okay." She agreed and with a nod and another smile Cassandra left her room. **_

_**Getting up Rowena raced to her closet and found a pair of shorts that she swiftly put on and then a nice white t-shirt. She pulled her hair up and then put some flip flops on before racing out of her room. Arriving downstairs she found Blaise eating breakfast and swiftly joined him. **_

"_**How did you sleep last night Blaise?" She asked. **_

"_**Slept great you?" **_

"_**Amazing." She answered before starting to eat. **_

_**In no time they were done and finally they left for Diagon Alley. Of course it was always great to head to Diagon. They both loved the shopping alley. It was so magical and bright with love, cheer and color. **_

"_**We shall be going by Flo alright you two." Cassandra stated and both children gave nods of acknowledgement. "When we arrive we will head to get your robs first." **_

_**Swiftly they went through the fire and as they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron it was to see many people even more then most days. **_

"_**Seems like we aren't the only ones with the bright idea to come the day the both of you got your letters." Cassandra sighed causing Rowena to wince. For some reason she didn't think she would like today's visit. "Alright let's go." **_

_**Cassandra took the lead and both twelve year olds fallowed behind. They made sure to stay close behind that way they wouldn't be separated from the woman. Soon enough they left the Leaky and arrived in the Alley which was much better considering it was much wider then the Leaky. They didn't come into any trouble as they arrived at Madam Malkin. Walking in they were met by the woman herself. **_

"_**Hogwarts dears?" She asked as she bustled over. **_

"_**Yes ma'am." They both answered. **_

"_**House?" **_

"_**Slytherin." **_

_**With a nod she lead them to two platforms and started to take their measurements. Cassandra, meanwhile, made her way around the store to look at different robs and such. Ten minutes later Madam Malkin was done and they had their robs ready to leave. The next place they went was Amanuensis Quills. **_

_**Walking around Rowena swiftly searched for her favourite quills. Black eagle quills. She swiftly found them and made sure to grab a pack of ten. She then found her ink bottles. Three Black, two green, one red and one purple. She then found note books of parchment and bought them as well. Finally done their she found Blaise finished and with Cassandra they left for Eeylips Owl Emporium for some owl treats since Rowena was low. From there they left for Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where they got many ingredients. Rowena even got extra since she normally made extra potions on her spare time thanks to the Potion lab in the rooms she shared with Ron and Hermione. Finally they went to their last stop, Flourish and Blotts. **_

_**When they arrived inside though Rowena was amazed by the amount of woman in the place. **_

"_**Oh no." Blaise moaned causing her to frown. **_

"_**What is it?" She asked curiously. **_

"_**What is it? It's him, Gilderoy Lockhart." Blaise groaned causing Rowena to frown. **_

"_**Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" She asked. **_

"_**That's him." he answered while aiming to man and moving a side slightly. **_

_**Rowena looked up and her eyes widen when she saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing blue and silver robs. A grin formed on her face and she started to giggle causing Blaise to raise on eyebrow. **_

"_**He…he looks like a girl." She giggled causing Blaise to grin. **_

"_**I completely agree…" He started but suddenly was pushed aside. **_

"_**Are my eyes deceiving me is that Rowena Potter!" A male voice cried and suddenly Rowena was pulled to the front by none other then the blond man himself. **_

"_**Let go of me!" She protested but he didn't causing her to growl. **_

"_**Hey let go of her!" Blaise shouted earning Cassandra's attention.**_

_**Swiftly before Lockhart could even get her to the front Cassandra swiftly stepped in front of him. **_

"_**Kindly let go of her hand Mr. Luckhart even I can tell she doesn't wish to be anywhere near you." Cassandra stated causing him to sputter. **_

"_**Do not speak such nonsense woman, of course she wishes to be near me after all we are both famous." he declared. **_

"_**Famous because my own mother died for me!" Rowena hissed before slamming her foot on the man's causing him to howl in pain and jump around. That also got him to let go of her hand and swiftly Cassandra pulled her away. **_

"_**Also Mr. Luckhart do not speak to me in such a way. I am Lady Zabini and demand respect." Cassandra stated her pureblood nature taking front stage and causing the blond to pale. **_

"_**My…my apologies madam…" he stuttered. **_

"_**It is Lady Zabini. Now Mister Blotts if you would so kindly aid my son and his friend we wish to gather our books and leave." Cassandra stated her using her full pure-blood image. **_

"_**Of course Lady Zabini is there any other books the children wish to have. **_

"_**Rowena has a list along with Blaise." She stated and both handed their list over. **_

"_**I shall gather them for you." he stated before swiftly leaving. **_

"_**Well eh…I'm sure we can get to know each other better over the school year Miss Potter. For I am proud to introduce to you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor…me!" He declared causing both Rowena and Blaise to pale while Cassandra looked appalled although she hid it very well. Only Rowena and Blaise noticed. **_

_**Swiftly Cassandra turned on her heel and motioned the two children to fallow her and lead them to the front of the shop where they would pay for their books. **_

_**With all their books they left the store and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they went back home. **_

"_**This is going to a horrible year. I just know it." Rowena muttered causing Cassandra to sigh. **_

"_**I agree with you Row." Blaise muttered causing Rowena to grin.**_

"_**It does not hid the fact that, although I wish it were differently, he will be your professors. You will have to show him respect. I know I'm not your guardian Rowena but please." Cassandra whispered to both of them causing both children to sigh. **_

"_**Okay." They agreed. **_

"_**Then go and put your school supplies away." She stated and with nods both Rowena and Blaise raised to their rooms. **_

_**Arriving in her room Rowena started to pack her things in an organised manner. When she finished she fell onto her bed and let a sigh leave her lips. **_

"_**Hey Row can I come in?" Blaise's voice came from behind her door. **_

_**Getting up she walked to it and let her friend in then closed her door. **_

"_**What are we going to do this year Row. With that guy teaching us I doubt we're going to learn anything." Blaise muttered. **_

"_**Okay first you have to tell me, apart from his appearance who is that guy. I never heard of him." Rowena stated causing Blaise to snort. **_

"_**Merlin bless you because I wish I never heard of him. Luckhart claims to have done all sorts of amazing things. He claims anyway. It's sort of hard to believe and father really doesn't. Still he can't find anything on the guy with the exception of his really bad grades in school. Not to mention the fact that he was a Ravenclaw." He told her causing her to snort. **_

"_**That guy was in Ravenclaw, that just gives all Ravenclaw's a bad name." Rowena whispered causing Blaise to smirk. "Alright so you think he's faking all of this?" She asked. **_

"_**Yeah well dad does and I sort of believe him. The guy doesn't look like he could take a fly." Blaise stated causing Rowena to smirk. **_

"_**You got that right." She agreed causing him to laugh. "But back to the question as to what we are going to do this year let's see I say we learn from the extra books we got." **_

"_**I like that idea. We should also help our friends. At least then we'll learn something." Blaise said. **_

"_**I like your thinking so what do we do now?" She asked. **_

"_**Pool?" He asked causing her to grin. **_

"_**Agreed." **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Platform nine and three quarters was just as pacted as last year. Rowena Potter was trying to locate her friends with the help of Blaise but neither of them were tall enough. Finally Rowena jumped up but it didn't help much. She jumped again but this time was caught by somebody and looked behind her to see a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hi Flint!" She greated causing the boy to chuckle.

"You need help?" He asked and she gave a nod before he placed her on his shoulder. She gave him a smile before looking around.

It felt odd being so high up without having a broom under her but it wasn't bad. Looking over the crowed her eyes finally landed on the Roselyn family including Hermione. Turning in another direction she also spotted the Weasleys.

"Thanks Flint." She said and with a nod he brought her back down.

"No trouble, you need anymore help don't worry about getting me." He said before walking away.

"You seen them?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Hermione is that way, Ron is that way. You get Hermione I'll get Ron and we will meet back here." She said while pointing to different directions. Blaise gave a nod and with that they disappeared in either direction.

Pushing her way through the crowed Rowena finally arrived at were the Weasley's were just in time as Ron spotted her. He greeted her brightly and as he did so Ginny swiftly talked her in a hug.

"Row!" She cried brightly causing Rowena to laugh softly.

"It's great to see you again Gin how are you?" She asked causing the girl to brighten.

"I am doing great, nervous about what house I'm going to be in but truthfully I don't care. A house at Hogwarts is just that a house. It shouldn't impact any jobs in the future, it shouldn't inpact what other people think of you." She answered causing her to smile.

"I know, but sometimes it does. Still I like how you view it and I trust you will keep that way of thinking for a long time." Rowena stated and Ginny gave a nod of her head.

"Good morning Rowena, how are you this fine day?" Mr. Weasley greeted as Ginny finally let go of her.

"I am doing very well thank you Mr. Weasley, how are you?" She asked, returning the greeting.

"I am doing very well." He answered then gave a smile to both Ron and Ginny. "You two can go, I'm sure you want to get a compartment and meet up with the rest of your friends."

With cheers both children fallowed Rowena as she fallowed them through the crowed until they arrived at the meeting spote. There they found Blaise waiting with Hermione.

"Row!" She cheered before hugging her.

"Hey Hermione how was the rest of your summer?" She asked causing Hermione to smile.

"It was really good. I can't wait to start school though." She answered causing the group to laugh.

"Come on, Draco and Daphne are holding a compartment for us." Blaise said before leading the group through the train.

Finally they arrived at the compartment that was being reserved by Draco and Daphne. They greeted each other before settling in and starting to talk about their summers. Draco told them about how Dobby, his house elf had asked him to tell Rowena that she shouldn't return to Hogwarts. Of course he then said the thing was crazy but Rowena wondered why the House elf would tell her something like that. Turning to Ron and Hermione they gave a nod and soon the conversation turned from Dobby the House elf to different things about Hogwarts. They even spoke about Lockheart and the others in the group agreed to help in anyway they could. None of them wanted somebody like Lockheart teaching them but it seemed they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Finally the long hours passed and the group decided to change into their uniforms. The first to do so were the boys. The girls left the compartment and then returned when the boys were done. Ten minutes after changing the train came to a holt in Hogsmead train station and they stepped out and into the nice cool breeze of summer night.

"First years this way! First years!" a man announced a man they all recognized as Rubius Hagrid the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.

"Go on Ginny and don't worry about anything. It's going to be fine and we'll be there cheering you on." Rowena said causing Ginny to smile as she fallowed her other fellow first years.

Together the group of second years fallowed the uper years and arrived at what looked to be carriages. The thing was the black carriages were being pulled by something neither of them had seen before. It also seemed like it was only Rowena, Ron and Hermione who noticed them.

"I wonder what they are." Hermione whispered to Rowena.

"I don't know but I want to find out. Perhaps we should ask them when we arrive in the dorms." Rowena murmured and her two friends gave silent nods of agreement.

Stepping into the carriages they closed the door and with a learch they started to move. When they came to a halt the group got out and walked up the steps before entering the Great Hall. Silently they sat down at Slytherin and waited for the First years to be lead in. They didn't have to wait for long as a few minutes after everybody was settled in the doors opened and Professor McGoangall walked in leading the first years in two separate rows. Swiftly the group spotted Ginny and she waived to them causing them to waive back. The hall fell silent until the Sorting hat started to speak but this time it wasn't really a song more then a story.

_Many years ago the founders of this school gathered together,_

_They wished to teach the students how to learn and control magic._

_Over the years conflict arose. _

_Muggles started to chase those with magic, _

_They thought them the devils of Chris and un-holy beings. _

_In hopes of protecting students of Hogwarts,_

_one found wanted to stop certain students from entering the school. _

_Another objected and tried to think of other ways. _

_As you all know the story of the Founders I shall stop there, _

_Now onto the four know magic users. _

_One was Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor. _

_Born brave and couragous but loyal to the heart. _

_Another was Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_Born intelegent and wize. _

_Then we have Hufflpuff, Helga Hufflepuff. _

_Born loyal and accepting of all. _

_Finally we have Salazar Slytherin, _

_Born cunning and with a pasian to go up and behond. _

_What you do not know is what I will tell you now, _

_Gryffindor was curious. _

_Rowena was funny. _

_Helga was battle worthy. _

_Salazar was loyal. _

_Yes, many things you did not know now revealed. _

_Look underneath the underneath and see what everybody has refused to see for years. _

_Not everything is as it seems. _

With that final phrace the hat fell silent and students began to clap. Then Professor McGoangall started to name students. As she continued on through the list the group of Slytherins waited patiently for Ginny. Finally it came.

"Weasley, Ginervra!"

With a gulp Ginny walked up and sat on the stool before the hat was placed on her head. She sat there for a few moments until finally the hat opened it's mouth.

"Slytherin!"

At that point silence rang through the Great Hall until Ron jumped up and cheered along with his friends. With a bright grin on her face Ginny ran towards her new table and settled down beside Rowena who gave her a hug.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Ginny."

"Thanks Row."

Soon the other students were being sorted and when it finished the Headmaster stood and announced the important things the students would need to know. By the time he finished many were hungry and when the food appeared conversation broke out and the group of Slytherins were no different. By the end of diner the students were all filled and ready for bed.

"I think we should go, don't need the others finding out about our entrance." Rowena whispered and with a nods they left with Ginny in toe.

Arriving in the deongones they swiftly went to their common rooms and found Slytherin's portrait hanging.

"Hello Salazar." Rowena greated causing the man to smile.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts you lot and who is this?" He asked looking at Ginny.

"This is my sister, Ginny Weasley. Ginny meet Salazar Slytherin." Ron said yet Ginny only smiled cheerfully.

"Hello." She churped causing Salazar to chuckle.

"Greatings miss Ginny and welcome to Slytherin." Slytherin said before opening the door and letting the group enter their own common room.

Rowena, Hermione and Ron said good night before going into their own common room. They swiftly went to the library and found the founders all speaking together.

"Well look who has return." Godric said in a joyful voice.

"Hello to you to Godric."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first day of classes was like it had been the first time around, but this time that whispered weren't directed towards the trio but Ginny Weasley. Currently they were all seated in the Great Hall for breakfast and people were whispering none stop. Still Ginny kept her head raised up high and laughed and smiled at all the jokes Blaise made. She didn't care if she was a Slytherin it was after all just a house. Still it seemed like the school couldn't understand how a second Weasley, one of the most prominent families of the light, would be in Slytherin. It was as if the thought of having two of them in that house was making them confused. Just as the group of Slytherins were about to finish breakfast an owl flew in and went strait for Slytherin. Instantly the group noticed the howler in it's claws and Rowena took her wand out a sneer on her face. The moment the owl let the red envelope go it fluttered to the table in front of Ginny who looked down at it. Suddenly it started to smock and then it opened and the voice inside was unmistakably mamma Weasley's. Instantly Rowena aimed her wand and sent a well placed burning hex causing the thing to burst into flames and silence the fill the hall.

"Merlin I hate those things." She mumbled causing Ginny to giggle.

"She doesn't seem to be able to accept the fact that two of her children are Slytherins." Hermione stated while standing.

"Yes well mum was always very stubborn." Ron muttered while putting his book bag on.

"Oh well, what class do you have first Ginny?" Rowena asked.

"I have Potions with Gryffindors." Ginny answered causing the group to groan.

"You poor, poor soul." Hermione murmured.

"Potion with Gryffindor's is absolutely horrible, don't get me wrong Gryffindors aren't haft bad if you know the good ones but most of them think we are evil. Let's just say that you should ask your teacher to put a ward around your cauldron to prevent items being thrown into it. Gryffindors will do anything to get Slytherin in trouble." Draco informed her and she gave a nod. "Oh by the way just tell him that we told you to ask."

"Thanks you guys." She whispered before going and meeting up with the rest of her dorm mates and leaving the hall.

"What do we have?" Hermione asked.

"We have the amazing class of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Blaise grunted not at all happy to be entering that classroom and Rowena was the same.

"Joy." She muttered before walking out of the hall.

"What's wrong with Defence?" Daphne asked.

"The teacher, her tried to force Row to take pictures with him. The guys a total fake." Blaise growled while putting a protective arm around Rowena waist. He was not going to let her sit alone in this class.

"We were with Blaise's mother and let's just say when he tried she bit." Rowena told them her eyes glittering with laughter just by remembering the memory.

"OH I wish I could have been there." Daphne moaned causing the group to laugh.

When they arrived in the class they all froze when they noticed the man before him. He really looked like an idiot dressed in lavender robes decorated with frills and ribbons.

"Oh god, I think my eyes have been burned to a crisp." Hermione moaned.

"Back seat now." Rowena growled before they all did a beeline for the back seats.

Rowena and Blaise took the last bench while Ron and Daphne took that one beside them and Draco and Hermione took the one in front of them. Rowena got a book out and scrunched up her noise as she spotted the book. Swiftly she took another book out and started to read that one. The rest of the group did the same and when the bell rang to signal the start of class they all wanted to scream and run.

"Welcome one and all to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class!" Professor Lockhart exclaimed his voice one that could make a bee sick because it was so sweet. "In this class you shall be learning how to defend yourself against all sorts of dark creatures like I have done in my books! But first off today we will start with a little quiz."

With that he handed out stacks of parchment and Rowena wanted to kill somebody when she read the first question. Looking at Blaise she gave a nod before duplicating the stack of papers and hiding them in her bag. That would be a good piece of evidence of some sort, it just had to be. After that she started to read the questions once and a while trying to stiffen a laugh. The guy really didn't think they had to answer this. What is Gilderoy Lockhart favourite colour? Like hell! This wasn't class related one bit.

"I am so showing this to Professor Snape. The guys a total idiot." Rowena whispered to Blaise causing him to smirk.

"Don't insult idiots, idiot is to nice for him." he stated causing the group to snicker.

By the end of class the group made a beeline for the door and breathed signs of relief when they were free of the horror that was now Defence class. Thankfully they had Potions next, and so Rowena would be able to tell her Head of House and show him, what they had done during their first class. Walking into the room they settled their things into their position before Rowena took the parchment from her bag and walked over to her Head of House.

"What can I do for you Miss Potter?" he asked while looking up from his grading.

"I thought you would like to be informed of what we had 'learned' in Defence Against the Dark Arts class today." Rowena answered while handing the stack over.

She noticed the Professor wrinkle his noise and then picked the stack up and read the first question. His face grew stern for a moment and he continued to read. With each question his expression grew worse and worse until it went blank and at that point Rowena was worried. She had heard rumours that when the Potions master face would go blank it meant the man was trying to hold in his bowling anger.

"Thank you Miss Potter, I shall be informing the Headmaster of this and will also be speaking with your 'Professor'. In the future you may come to me if anything of this sort happens once more." He stated and with a nod she returned to her seat beside Blaise and shot him a smirk that he returned.

"Operation get rid of Lockhart is in motion." Blaise murmured as the other students started to enter.

"May he rest in hell."

...

Severus Snape was not a happy man, not a happy man at all. Dumbledore was a fool to actually higher the man that currently taught the students Defence. He would not stand for this! He could not. Lockhart was a frowned, one he planed to reveal and hopefully send to Azkaban for. He just needed evidence to get the man imprisoned. Currently he was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, making his way to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived he practically hissed the password before storming up the stairs. When he arrived at the solid wood door he gave a nod and waited.

"Come in Severus." The elderly voice of Albus Dumbledore rang just as the door opened.

Severus stormed into the room and went directly towards the Headmaster's desk were he slammed the stack of parchment Rowena had given him in front of him.

"You hired an idiot Albus!" he growled anger bowling to the surface. "One of my students came to me with this. Lockhart had given them a quiz, not a Defence quiz no, a quiz about himself! I will not let my students fall back in Defence because of some idiot that is trying to teach students what he doesn't even know himself!" He shouted.

"Severus I'm sure the man is just trying to get the students to know him better. The man has done nothing wrong as of yet and it is only the first day of class. Please I know your hate of him but he is the only one that is willing to teach this year." The Headmaster stated causing Severus to growl.

"Very well then Albus, if you will do nothing then I will." He stated before storming from the office.

He stormed down to the dungeons until he arrived at the entrances to his students dorms. First he went to the dragon and found the group of friends plus one sitting around.

"Meeting in Slytherin Common room now!" He ordered and with that the group hurried to their feet and fallowed him out of the dorm and into the Slytherin one. "Gather all students here immediately, meeting!" he barked and hurriedly a seventh year went and got them all.

Once everybody was gathered he began.

"How many of you had your first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts today?" He questioned and at that point some of the students raised their hands. "How many of you did a 'quiz' on the man who would be teaching you?" Still the arms staid up. "From this moment on all students of my house will be taught an extra class in Defence Against the Dark Arts every Saturday starting at one. Higher years will be helping the younger years and I will be walking around helping you all. I highly doubt that you will learn very much during your 'lessons' with your current teacher and I will not have you lot falling behind like the rest of the school. You will be taught by myself and there are not exceptions."

Of course that got a few protests, with Quidditch and a few others but the Potion Professor stated that the Quidditch team would have a different arrangement. They would be helping each other learn, that meant they would be all be teaching Rowena. If they had any questions they would only have to come to him. For the others he ordered no complaints and finally done with his announcement left the common room. After a few moments the older members of the Quidditch team walked over to Rowena and started to discus a time where they could help and do that hour of teaching. They finally decided on a day and with that the group of friends left for their room to go back to talking.

"Who would have thought that Professor Snape would do that." Daphne whispered causing Rowena to frown.

"Something tells me that this year is going to be a complicated one." she whispered causing her friends to look at her worried especially Ron and Hermione.

"We'll get through it Row, no need to worry." Blaise said causing Rowena to smile.

That night when the trio were going to bed, Rowena looked out through the glass walls and into the lake. She thought back to year one and really hoped nothing like that would happen this year but for some reason, like she mentioned before, she didn't think that would be the case. She had a bad feeling for this year and she just knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Row do you think your powers are telling you that this year won't be a good one?" Ron asked softly and Rowena turned to see her two friends standing there.

"Yes, I think they are. What about the both of you?" She asked.

"Same thing, I feel this horrible thing as if danger is coming." Hermione whispered while touching her heart.

"We should stay on guard then, be careful especially since we can't use our powers in front of others." Ron stated and both girls agreed with him.

"We should make sure that nobody walks the halls alone, this thing is going to start soon and I'm worried." Rowena murmured before a sigh leave her lips. "Looks like a ritual is starting, is each year here at Hogwarts going to be as bad as the other?"

"I really hope not." Hermione muttered and Ron agreed.

"Well better get to bed, don't need to get points deduction from Slytherin because we're tired during class." Ron grunted and Hermione and Rowena laughed at that.

Slowly they went into their beds and before their heads hit the pillows they were asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

School soon started to become a ritual as nothing was happening. Of course Slytherin's Quidditch Team had an encounter with Gryffindor's but that was thankfully resolved by a letter from their Head of House. After that things had gone smoothly well until Rowena found herself walking back from the school library as on her own and started to hear something. It was as if somebody was hissing but hissing words. Shaking her head she swiftly tried to make her way to the dungeons before curfew would hit when suddenly Filches cat appeared. That meant Filch wasn't far behind. Cursing her luck she was about to break into a run when a voice stopped her. But as the months started to go by, Rowena was starting to dread Halloween. That's why she was going to ask Professor Snape if she could visit her parents again. Currently she was making her way towards his office and she hoped he would let her. When she finally arrived she gave a knock and waited.

"Come in." Opening the door she walked into the dark office and found her Head of House sitting behind his desk.

When he heard her walk in he looked up and shockingly a smile formed on his lips.

"Rowena, I am glad you came. I wanted to ask you how your summer went, compared to your living arrangements with the Dursley's?" He said causing her to smile.

"It was brilliant sir, I was so happy and had plenty of fun." Rowena stated causing her to smile.

"Lady and Lord Zabini have spoken with me and have shown great interest into taking you once again during the next summer." He stated causing her to smile.

"I would be honoured to accept that offer Professor." Rowena stated causing the man to smile.

"Good now, you must have come here for a reason, please sit and tell me." he stated and she did as told.

"Sir I know this may be a strain on you, but I wanted to ask if I could perhaps visit my parents' graves once more on Halloween." She stated causing the man to nod.

"I do not see why it cannot be arranged Rowena, I will speak with the Headmaster about this. Inform him that I had the intentions of making my way there myself. You perhaps do not know this but I am not a big fan of Halloween myself." He stated causing her eyes to sadden.

"I hate Halloween, people are always so cheerful but they do not realize that even though Voldemort had been killed that night I lost my parents and my childhood at that moment." Rowena whispered before shaking her head. "Thank you sir, I would be very honoured if you would be able to bring me with you."

With that said she stood and then left the office. She hoped that it wouldn't rain this time. Swiftly she arrived in the dorm and found Ron and Hermione sitting together with a letter in Ron's hands.

"What happened?" She asked noticing their shock.

"Fred and George want to speak withe me. Here read this." Ron answered while handing the letter over.

Rowena took it and started to read as she sat down.

_Ron, _

_ We know we haven't been the best brothers in the world but we want to meet with you. If you want you can chose the place of meeting and the terms, you can even bring your friends with you. We just want to talk. Seeing you here at Hogwarts for a full year and not being able to speak with you has not been the best even if it's been our fault. We want to try and fix things, you're our little brother, we knew you were different from us, you and Ginny. I suppose we were just not willing to believe that you both were so different as to be sorted into Slytherin. We just want to talk okay._

_Fred and George Weasley_

"Do you think I should meet with them?" He asked causing Rowena to frown in thought.

"Yes I think you should. They are trying to fix things with you and Ginny by starting with your Ron. If you want we can go with you. We can make a plan so that you feel in charge of the situation bring them here if you want." Rowena suggested causing Ron to smile.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea, but I don't want them to know how to get in if it doesn't turn out." he said.

"Then we will blind fold them so that they don't see where we are bringing them." Hermione stated causing Ron to laugh softly.

"That is a really good idea. I'll write them a letter." He agreed.

"If you want I will deliver it for you." Rowena stated causing Ron's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she gave a nod.

"Thank you Rowena, you and Hermione are really great friends." He whispered causing her to smile.

At breakfast the next day Rowena, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall but instead of heading to Slytherin table like her two friends, Rowena went to Gryffindor causing most of the table to fall silent as they noticed her approached. She finally arrived at the Weasley twins and gave them blank looks before taking an envelope out and handing it over to one of them.

"You hurt him again, you will wish you never messed with us." She stated before walking over to Slytherin table.

For the rest of the day everything went well, they went to class and thankfully that day wasn't a Defence Against the Dark Arts day. Finally though the time came where the three Slytherin's would be meeting the Weasley Twins. Ron was nervous but kept it hidden very well. Currently they were all waiting in the old classroom. Rowena sitting on a table, Ron leaning against a wall and Hermione sitting on a chair. Finally the door opened and in walked the Weasley twins.

"We have decided to bring you somewhere that we can speak on a more secretive note, the only catch you have to be blind folded." Rowena stated while looking at both Gryffindor.

"Are you sirious?" One twin asked yet the Slytherin trio only raised an eyebrow. "Fine." the other whispered and swiftly Ron and Hermione put blind folds around them.

With that done they started to lead them down towards the dungeon, when they arrived at the entrance to their common room they walked in and finally took the blind fold off. The twins blinked a few times then gaped when they spotted the room they were in.

"Holly shit where is this place?" One twin asked causing Ron to smirk.

"This, this is our dormitory." Ron answered causing the twin's to look at Ron who just stared back with guarded eyes. "Now you wanted to talk, let's sit and you talk."

With that said Ron lead the twins over to the sofa's and Rowena and Hermione made sure to sit beside Ron so that they would give him their support. There was a moment of tense silence until the twins started to speak.

"Okay before you guys start, I want to know which twin is who." Rowena stated causing the twin's to smile.

"I'll he's Fred." George stated.

"And he's George." Fred finished causing a smile to twitch at her lips.

"Good now you can start." Rowena stated while crossing her arms and lining back against the sofa.

"Well I suppose the first thing to say is we've been right gits. I think we took a lesson from Percy's book." Fred stated causing Ron to snort.

"No shit." Ron grunted.

"We didn't really know how to act, after all Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been enemies..."

"No true." Hermione stated causing the twins to blink in confusion. "We'll explain later if what you say is good enough."

"Well rumours have it that our two house's have always been enemies. We just didn't know how to approach you and truthfully we were afraid to approach you." George stated.

"We knew you were different then us Ron, we just didn't want to be dealt the blow that Slytherin had taken over in you. For as long as we could remember Slytherin has always been depicted as the dark house of Hogwarts. We just didn't want to believe that our little brother could turn dark." Fred continued.

"You were different from us, but you were never dark. Never, ever wanted to hurt somebody." Ron listened carefully as his older brothers spoke. He didn't react at all at their words, not wanting them to know that they were in-fact affecting him. He had always thought that the twins hated him for being sorted into Slytherin, but it seemed as though they were just scared for him.

"So if I get this strait, you thought Slytherin would have made your brother dark?" Hermione questioned causing the twin to sigh and give a nod of their head.

"Ron do you want to show them?" Rowena asked causing Ron to smile and the twins to wounder what the girl wanted to show them.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to show them." He agreed before standing.

He motioned for the twins to stand and the three Slytherins lead them into their own personal lybary and where the founders portraits were. The moment the twins spotted the portraits they blinked in confusion yet Rowena gave a smirk.

"Would you lot mind introducing yourselves?" She asked the five portrait's causing them to smile.

"As you wish my lady, I am Damien Blackthorn." Damien started.

"I am Helga Hufflulpuff." Helga stated and at that moment the twins started to catch on.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I am Salazar Slytherin."

"Ah welcome my young Gryffindor's it is a pleasure to meet members of my house at last, I am Godric Gryffindor." At that introduction Fred and George just gaped at the portraits in shock.

"Godric, you and Salazar are good friends are you not?" Rowena asked.

"Yes, since we were young boys. We first met at the age of ten. We were rivals in who would learn as much as the other. Two years after that I moved away with my family and then we met once more in a village known as Hogsmead." Godric stated causing the Twins to come out of their shock and shake themselves.

"You mean you don't hate each other?" Fred asked.

"Hate is such a strong word lads, we are rivals nothing more." Salazar said in his all knowing voice.

"Says the person who absolutely hates his own family." Rowena Potter stated.

"Oh boy this must be so confusing, two Rowena's." Fred whispered as he looked at the two black haired witches.

"We solved that problem, Rowena beside you is known as Row." Lady Ravenclaw explained to the twins who gave nods.

"Makes sense." George stated while Fred gave a nod of agreement.

Bidding the portraits good day the group went back to the sitting area and Ron looked at the twins before speaking.

"It's going to take more then just a few days to forgive you, you do know that right?" He asked and the twins gave nods.

"As long as someday you trust us once more. We want to be big brothers again, we miss the times where we used to play Quidditch together." Fred whispered.

"We miss when you used to help us plan pranks." George stated causing Ron's eyes to glitter and Rowena to grin while Hermione groaned.

"I miss that too." Ron stated causing the twins to grin.

"So eh how is Slytherin treating you. We noticed that you're friends with Draco Malfoy." Fred questioned.

"Yes, Draco is different then his father. Dad met him and he accepts the friendship. Draco, Daphne and Blaise are great friends just like Row and Hermione here." Ron stated causing the twins to grin.

"Glad you made such great friends little bro. Care to tell where you went last Christmas?" George asked, he had been as curious as a cat trying to figure out were Ron had gone last year.

"We were all invited to spend Christmas with the Zabinis. We attended the Zabini's famous Christmas ball and everything." Ron answered causing the twin's eyes to widen.

"Holly shit! Dad agreed and everything?"

"Yap, said that I should make friends and stuff." Ron answered causing the twins to look at each other in shock.

"Really, how did it go?"

"It was actually really fun, we danced and talked and just enjoyed our time." Ron stated causing the twins to grin. They were happy to hear that their little brother had had a fun time.

"You better make up with Ginny." Ron stated causing the twins to wince. "She looks up to the both of you and when you started to act like you did, I think she was sort of disappointed."

"We are trying to make it up to both of you, starting with you Ron because we hurt you first. Hopefully we can speak with Ginny without being kicked in the shines." Fred stated.

"We don't want to hurt in the future." George continued causing Ron, Rowena and Hermione to laugh.

Two days after Fred and George spoke with the Slytherin trio they found them walking a little crookedly and couldn't stop the laughter, and wince from Ron, to escape their lips. It seemed like Ginny had indeed done a little damage. After breakfast though Professor Snape walked towards her.

"Rowena if you would fallow me, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you." He stated and Rowena gave a nod before leaving the Great Hall.

They walked in silence for a good portion of the trip to the Headmaster's office but soon Professor Snape started to ask about her lessons and Quidditch practice. Finally they arrived and the man gave the password before leading her up to the man's office. Once there he turned to her.

"The Headmaster will arrive in a few moments he wanted you to settle into a chair. I will leave you now for I must prepare for my class. Remember to be truthful with the Headmaster and you have nothing to worry about." He stated before placing a hand on her shoulder and then left.

With a deep breath she walked into the office and then closed the door behind her. She had been in the office once before but truthfully she hadn't seen it that well. It was a grand office, round with a number of spindly tables which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke. There were many windows and many portraits of what she could guess were the old Headmaster's and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Not to mention the amazing collection of books covering the beautiful wooden bookshelves of the office. There were a set off three wooden steps that lead to a separate room that was also circular, This room had a grand desk and chair with papers and other things scattered around it. Behind that desk was a set of double stair cases that lead to another level. Above the desk was a large chandelier. All sorts of stone columns filled the room but it was a beautiful office, perhaps one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. Suddenly a perch caught her attention and then the bird on the perch. The bird was a beautiful creature, even though at that moment it looked like a plucked chicken, she knew that it would normally be a beautiful bird. That was because she knew what it was. The instant she saw it she had recognized it as a phoenix because of it's red and gold feathers.

"Hello." She whispered while stretching her hand out to pet the bird.

It looked at her for a moment before butting it's head against her hand and letting a thrill out. She smiled softly before gently brushing a finger over it's head in a soft way. Suddenly it through it's head back and she back away as just in time as the phoenix burst into flames.

"Such a beautiful show of power is it not Miss Potter." Came the elderly voice of her Headmaster causing her to turn and stare at the man.

"Yes it was." She whispered before turning to the ashes only to see a wrinkled and very ugly baby chick emerge from the ashes.

"Phoenix are such mysterious creatures but I suspect by your reaction that you already knew that this was a phoenix." The Headmaster stated as he approached the perch and Rowena.

"Yes sir, I have seen a picture of one in a book and read all about them. They are beautiful creatures." She answered causing the man to smile.

"I am glad to hear that you have looked up on subjects that are not as of yet taught in class." The Headmaster stated before giving her a smile.

"May I ask why you asked me here Headmaster?" She asked while looking at him. Her blunt question caused him to chuckle softly.

"Indeed my dear, please sit, sit there are a few things I wish to discus with you." He answered while leading her to a chair that she was soon sitting in.

There was a moment of silence until finally the Headmaster decided to begin the true conversation.

"I ask you here Miss Potter because you requested to visit your parents graves. If I may be so bold to say, you will be requesting this again next year and the years to come." the Headmaster stated and Rowena gave a nod. "Professor Snape has agreed to bring you to their graves but I hope you understand that this is a privilege. I ask that you do not take advantage of this."

"I would never abuse this right Professor. I ask for the privilege because I wish to be able to feel connected with my parents even if they are dead." Rowena stated feeling slightly taken aback that the Headmaster would think that she would take advantage of the privilege he was giving her.

"I understand Miss Potter and I give you my apologies if my words were heard wrong." He stated and Rowena gave a nod.

"Then Miss Potter onto another subject, Madam Pomfrey wishes to see you since you have not made your way there for the yearly hospital visit she ordered but before I send you on your way I wish to ask if your summer went well." He asked causing a smile to brighten her face.

"I had a brilliant summer sir, way better then my time at the Dursley's." She answered.

"Then I bit you a good day Miss Potter and please make your way towards the Hospital wing." He said and she stood but before she would leave a voice broke through.

"Albus I wish to accompany Miss Potter for the day. It is lonely up here and having a conversation with a student would be a good thing for me." the Sorting hat stated causing the Headmaster to blink and Rowena to giggle softly.

"Very well then." The Headmaster agreed and with that the Hat found its way onto Rowena's head and with a waive to the Headmaster she left the office.

For a few minutes the hat was silent until finally it started to speak.

"_So Miss Potter how was your first year here at Hogwarts?" _

'It went very well I would say, the dormitories my friends and I share are very nice and we have had a few adventures.' She answered in her mind.

"_I am glad, have you made any other friends?" _

'Yes, I have Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.'

"_Interesting combination of friends you have, I suppose you now know more about Lord Blackthorn."_

'Yes we all do, his painting is in our personal library. We have spoken about different things. The founders love speaking about how they built the school, and tales of the old times.'

"_I am glad that you have been learning so much." _

Sadly the duo had to stop their conversation as they arrived in the Hospital wing. The moment Madam Pomfrey noticed her and the hat she shook her head but motioned Rowena to a bed. Rowena had to hold in her laugh when the woman started to whisper under her breath.

"Well I will say this, you are much healthier then you were last year. You staid at the Zabini's this summer did you not?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Rowena gave a nod. "Well I am glad, your on the road to a better recovery now Miss Potter, continue to eat well and next year do not forget to come for your yearly visit in the beginning of the year."

"I won't Madam Pomfrey." Rowena agreed causing the woman to smile

"Then you are free to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: As a promised somebody not long ago, this week I would update this story. I normally don't go back on my promises unless I absolutely have to and this time I don't absolutely have to. I hope that the readers like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Halloween had arrived a little too fast for Rowena's comfort. Not only that but she had a bad feeling for today. Still she was currently getting ready to leave to the cemetery with Professor Snape. It was a cold night and so she was bundled up in a pair of black jeans with an emerald green long dolmen sleeved blouse that had a gold empire waist. To go with that she wore a black cardigan over it and her winter cloak with worming charms. Her hair was pulled into a braid and she wore a pair of boots. Around her neck was her pendant that she touched gently feeling a warm feeling go through her fingers.

Behind her Hermione and Ron watched worried but she only shot them bright smiles.

"You know we worry about you Row." Hermione said causing Rowena to smile.

"I know and I get the feeling that Fred and George are starting to as well." She joked causing Ron to smirk.

The twins had gotten much closer to the trio and their friends since their apology. They had even received a letter from their dad informing them of how proud he was of them while there mother sent howlers about how they shouldn't be associating themselves with Slytherins.

"I think they really are started to as well." Ron muttered causing the girl to laugh softly.

"We'll walk with you to the Entrance hall." Hermione said as she jumped to her feet.

Ron fallowed and together they left their room for the entrance hall. When they arrived they found that the Professor hadn't arrived yet and started to talk for a bit. The duo would be missing the feast but he had promised that they would eat when they returned. After five minutes the Professor arrived, his robes bellowing behind him.

"Good evening Professor." The trio greeted and he gave a nod.

"Good evening you three. Well Miss Potter let us be off." he said and with a nod she gave a hug to Ron and Hermione.

Before the two could leave the castle though two shouts were heard and they turned to see Fred, and George running towards them. The moment they arrived, Fred pulled her into a hug and twirled her around before George took her and did the same.

"You two." She laughed as they placed her back on her feet.

"What we wanted to say by." George exclaimed causing Rowena's eyes to soften considerably.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Let us be off Miss Potter." Professor Snape stated and with a nod then a smile to her friends she pulled her hood over her head and ran after her Professor.

After a few moments of walking the duo arrived outside the grounds the Professor turned to her.

"We shall be apparating. You will find it is not the best mode of transportation but it is faster." He stated and she blinked.

"Why didn't we do this last time?" She asked curiously.

"Because we were had to get Miss Granger to her own family and you were eleven. It is a known fact to adults that bringing a child by apparation before the age of twelve is not a good thing." He answered and she gave a nod.

He extended his arm to her and once she had a firm grip on it they disappeared with a crack. When they reappeared Rowena felt as though she had been squeezed through a tub.

"Not a very good sensation when you do it with somebody else but once you learn to do it on your own your safe." He informed her and she gave a nod before looking around.

Everything was like before but she could actually see it more clearly now considering it was raining cats and dogs. After a few moments Professor Snape started to lead her towards the cemetery. Still tonight was in a sense different then last time. Tonight people walked around dressed in all sorts of questions and that was one reason they did not stick out as much. With a small laugh Rowena pulled something from her pocket and Professor Snape looked at her questioningly before noticing that was large and old looking. At the tip of the hat was a golden star. Gently she placed it on her head making sure the star hung at her side.

"I see that this is one part of Halloween you do not mind." He stated and she gave a nod.

"Tonight might be a sad night but there are cheerful aspects of it. Plus the Dursley's never let me go out in a costume on Halloween." She answered and he gave a nod before they arrived at the cemetery. Swiftly they started to make their way to the gravestones of her parents until they spotted people already standing around it holding candles.

This was another new thing considering it had not happened last year but she suspected that it was because of the rain once more. Suddenly there were noticed by a teenage girl who pointed to them causing a woman to look.

"Come Rowena." Professor Snape stated and with a hesitant nod she walked behind them until they stood with the group.

"Um excuse us but who are you? Did you know the Potters?" An elder woman asked.

"Yes how did you know the Potters?" Professor Snape asked in a calm tone.

"Well the Potters were such a set of nice people. All of us met them during their time here at Godrics Hallow. It was such sad news when we heard that they had been killed. Say do you know what happened to their child?" Another woman asked and Rowena who had been observing everybody looked up at her Professor.

"Yes, their daughter was sent to her relatives but now lives with a friend." he answered before motioning Rowena to step forward and do her business with her parents.

Gently she stepped forward and dropped to her knees before gently placing something on their tombstone.

"Hello mum, dad it's me Rowena." She whispered causing the group to gasp in shock. Every day I keep learning more and more about you. I hope that you two are proud of me and that you know that I love you."

With that she closed her eyes and thought the last few words for her parents before rising and stepping back to stand with her Professor.

"Oh I did not recognize you dear. Perhaps it's the cloak. I used to be very good friends with your mother dear, and you used to play with my daughter." A woman said and Rowena looked at her.

The woman was a beautiful woman yet she seemed to have tears in her eyes. She had beautiful dark brown hair and light blue eyes while her daughter had blond hair and blue yes.

"I'm Monique Landstore and this is my daughter Carrissa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Landstore, Carrisa." She murmured.

"If you need any information on your mother don't think anything of sending me a call or a letter by the post. I'm sure I can help answer any questions you might have." Monique stated and Rowena gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you ma'am." She whispered then looked around. "May I ask what you are all doing?"

Her voice was curiouse along with her expression, it was perhaps one thing Severus knew was the girl's mothers. Lily had always held that expression when she was curiouse.

"We came to honour your parents. They were respected and loved people of our community. There death was a great tragedy and we try to make it every year. Last year was one of the first we did not come because of the storm." Somebody answered.

"Would you like to participate?" at that question Rowena looked up at her Professor who gave a nod.

"We would be honoured to." he agreed and soon two candles were lit and handed to them.

For a good hour they stood there some spoke but most stayed silent. When it was over they all blew out their candles and people started to leave.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name?" Mrs Landstore asked and Professor Snape looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I am Professor Severus Snape I teach at Rowena's school." He answered. "I knew both of her parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. Oh would you like to come for tea. I have something to give you Rowena. You're mother left it in my possession before she well she died. She said she trusted me before her sister and that if her sister would get her hands on it then it would probably be lost." Monique answered.

"I think we have the time." Professor Snape agreed causing Rowena to smile softly.

And so together the four of them started to make their way back into town and towards a house not far from where the Potters had died. During the short walk Rowena and Carrissa spoke together and learned different things about the other.

Entering the house they found themselves in a sitting room and Rowena looked around to see that it was a very cosy place to sit. There were photos all around but suddenly her eyes landed on one photo. It was a baby photo with two women a red haired woman and a brown haired woman. Rowena's eyes widen as she saw that it was her mother and Mrs Landstore.

"Oh I see you spotted that photo. It was one of the last taken of your mother and you before her death. It was during a play date." Mrs. Landstore stated and Rowena smiled softly. "Carrissa could you get them some tea. Please take seats I'll return with the object Lily left me."

With that Mrs. Landstore disappeared and Carrissa walked into the kitchen. Gently Rowena took her cloak off and sat down. When Carrissa came out with the tea she sat beside her and handed the tea around.

"So Professor what do you teach?" Carrissa asked.

"I teach Chemistry." He answered and Carrissa nodded yet before she could speak again her mother returned with a box. She sat down and placed it before Rowena who was shocked.

The box was medium sized box and by the looks of it, it was made of black wood with beautiful carvings all over it. There was a lock and gently Marissa placed a key beside it. With shaking hands she took the key and opened the box. When she opened it she found a large black leather box in the center and then some other jewellery scattered around. Gently she picked the box up and when she opened it she was shocked to find a large black dragon pendant. The dragon was made of pure black onyx with its eyes being emeralds. Its wings were spread, its tail curved up and its head position on the side. The dragon dangled from a thick emerald green silk ribbon.

"Wow that's beautiful." Carrissa whispered and Rowena gave a nod of agreement.

"You're mother's grandmother gave that to her when Lily turned fifteen. Petunia had been very jealous when she found out. The pendant has been in the Evans family for generations. Petunia had wanted it but Lily got it." Professor Snape stated causing Rowena's eyes to widen.

Gently she placed it back in the box and put it into the other box before swiftly standing walking over to Mrs. Landstore and giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's my pleasure dear, I'm glad we were able to meet so that I could give you the box. Lily wanted you to have it but I had no clue where you had gone." Monique murmured.

Two hours after arriving at the Landstore residence Professor Snape and Rowena had to leave and so with a promise of letters they left for Hogwarts.

When they arrived Rowena was going to make her way to the dorm when her Professor stopped her.

"What is it Professor?" She asked.

"Something isn't right..." He whispered and suddenly she heard something.

_Blood...kill...blood...kill_

Her eyes grew wide at those sounds and she turned around to look but found that nobody else was around.

"What's wrong Rowena?" He questioned.

"I just heard voices." She whispered before turning to one hallway and racing after the voice.

"Rowena stop!" he shouted before running after her.

They ran up to the second floor but the moment they entered a certain section they were met with water. The bathroom had over flooded and there on the wall was something Rowena really didn't want to see. On the wall were the words and beside those words was Mrs. Norris hanging from a spike.

"Oh my god." Rowena whispered before turning away from the side and hiding her face in her Professors robes.

Swiftly the man sent a spell of yet made sure to keep an arm around Rowena. After a few moments the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress arrived and the moment they saw the sight they paled in horror. Then they noticed Rowena.

"Miss Potter could you hurry to your dorms. We do not want you seen here. It would be best for you." The Headmaster stated but just then the Bloody Baron appeared.

"Baron please lead Miss Potter to her dorm, I'll come after this is dealt with Rowena. You'll also be excused from classes tomorrow." The Potion master stated and Rowena gave a shaky nod before fallowing the Baron away.

"Albus please tell me this isn't true." Minerva whispered.

"I hope not, but Mrs. Norris has been petrified. She is not dead. Sadly if there is a second attack then we will have no choice but to announce this to the school. It is possible that it has been re-opened." The Headmaster sighed before turning to the head of Slytherin. "How did you come to find this Severus?"

"Miss Potter, she heard voices and ran off before I could stop her. We arrived here and found this." He answered causing the two to frown.

"We will speak with her later, for now we need to deal with this." The Headmaster stated before turning to the words.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMI OF THE HEIR BEWARE


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The news of the attack had spread around the castle in a matter of days. Yet only one student knew the entire truth of the mater and that was Rowena who had then told Hermione and Ron about it. They were after all her fellow Guardians and needed to know what she knew. She remembered the History class they had just a few hours ago, were Hermione was able to pursued Professor Binns into telling them the tale of the Chamber of Secrets. He had explained that one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, got into a argument with the others about whether Muggle borns should be admitted. Then he told them about the rift that had grown to large and that Salazar left the school. Apparently legend told that he built a going away present to the school in the form of a secret chamber that could only be opened by his true heir. This chamber was nicknamed the Chamber of Secrets and legend said that it contained a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin could control. Apparently if it was released, it would purge the school of all muggle borns. He had tried to convince them that the Chamber didn't exist and that the school had been searched many times. Still she didn't want to believe that Salazar would do such a thing. Salazar didn't hate muggle borns or at least she didn't think he did after all at first he was alright with Hermione. So with the hopes of finding more information Rowena found herself in the Library yet she could not find anything on the Chamber and refused to ask Salazar about it. She didn't want him to think that she was accusing him of what was happening. Suddenly a pop was heard and she turned to see a house elf standing there. Her eyes widen when she spotted him yet he only had eyes for her.

"Um, hello..." She whispered.

"Miss Rowena Potter!" He squeaked and she blink.

"Yes, um...may I ask what you may need?"

"Dobby is here to worn Rowena Potter... Rowena Potter must not stay at Hogwarts... Hogwarts is a dangerous place and she should leave at once!"

"What do you mean it's a dangerous place Dobby, does this have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" She questioned worried.

"Rowena Potter must leave at once, she must. It isn't safe for Rowena Potter."

"I'm not leaving Dobby, but please can you tell me who is opening the Chamber of Secrets. Can you tell me who wants to hurt all those muggle borns?" She questioned.

"Dobby cannot say Rowena Potter, but Hogwarts is a dangerous, dangerous place and Rowena Potter must leave before it's to late." he whispered but suddenly food steps were heard and the house elf turned before snapping his fingers and disappearing leaving a shocked Rowena alone.

"Hey Rowena what's wrong?" Draco asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing I must be much more tired that I would have thought." She whispered causing Draco to frown in worry.

"Have you not been sleeping well?" He asked.

"In a sense I suppose, but I'll be fine Draco no need to worry anybody. So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh just reading up on my Potions homework." He answered and she gave him a smile before they each turned to their books.

...

The stands were pact with students as the first game of the season was to take place. Today Quidditch was starting and that meant that the ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets was out of the way for now. Currently the Quidditch teams were both flying about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first quidditch match of the season! Today it's Slytherin verses Gryffindor! This year the Gryffindors have a new Seeker, Seamus Finnegan!"

In no time the game began and Rowena zoomed off, her emerald green robes bellowing around her as the wind blew at them. It was a perfect day for a quidditch match. Currently she could spot the Gryffindor Seeker not far from her and she knew that the boy wasn't meant for Seeker. That meant that Gryffindor couldn't find a better one. Good for them because hopefully that would make them at a disadvantage. The only way they could win is if they had more points then Slytherin when she caught the snitch. Still that wouldn't happened. Suddenly she noticed something gold and started to go for it until, with out warning, a bludger came flying towards her. Both Beaters came zooming towards her and hit the bludger away but it just kept coming back.

"What the hell is happening!" She shouted.

"Seems like we got a rogue bludger on our hands, Rowena!" One Beater shouted causing her eyes to widen.

"Then let it chase me, I'll fly and around as I look for the Snitch. You guys are needed to help with the others." She stated. "Plus Gryffindor's Seeker is pathetic. I don't think they were able to find one this year and just took wait was the best out of the the worst." She told them as they hit the bludger once more.

"Are you sure Rowena!"

"Yes it's for the best, don't worry though I'm sure I can out fly it." She said and they gave a nod of agreement.

With a blast of speed, Rowen raced off with the bludger fallowing behind her. The Slytherin fans seemed to be in an uproar about what was going on but nothing was being done. Swiftly she flew into the under ground side where the stands were. To a T the bludger fallowed after her and as she looked back she growled with frustration.

Suddenly the Snitch came into her view and she chased after it. She emerged from the sides and back into open air the only thing bad was that the bludge was no were to be seen. Ignoring that fact she speed up for the snitch. Extending her arm she stretched her fingers until, BAM, with a blast of pain her arm was thrown to the side by the bludger that had just collided it with it. She gave a gasp of pain but then shook her head and zoomed after the snitch one more time. She needed to finish this match as fast as possible. With pain she made her broken arm wrap itself around her broom before extended her good one. She had just taken hold of the snitch when suddenly the bludger connected with her side sending her flying off. This time though she wasn't close to the ground. The pain in her side was blinding and siring hot pain flared through her body when she was caught in a set of strong arms.

She looked up at the person who had caught her yet through the tears in her eyes could only see blinding red. A Gryffindor had caught her and was zooming around with her in his arms.

"Don't worry Rowena, we won't let that bludger hit you again!" Came the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley. With a whimper of pain and gratitude she let him fly about until finally he was able to land on the ground with the rest of the team.

"Out of my way!" Came a shout just as Fred lay her down on the ground. She turned her head weakly and found Professor Snape racing towards her. The moment he could he bent over her and looked at her arm then her side. "Blood rogue bludger whoever was responsible for this will get a sever punishment." He growled yet all Rowena could think about was pain.

Suddenly she coughed and as she did that blood trickled from her mouth causing everybody around to gasp in horror.

"Out of the way, we need to get her to the infirmary immediately!" Snape shouted and suddenly Rowena felt her entire body be lifted yet no pain and then she was placed an a stretcher and turned her head to see Professor McGonagall looking pale.

"Don't worry child you'll be fine." She tried to reassure but just then a stab of pain went through her body and she whimpered while closing her eyes tightly. After another stab of pain she couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

Swiftly they brought Rowena to the infirmary were Madam Pomfrey was waiting nervously. The moment she noticed Rowena she ordered her into the bed and started to work on her.

"One puncture lung, five broken ribs, one broken arm, bruising, scratches. Merlin what happened, was she chased by a rogue bludger or were the Beaters not doing their job?" Poppy cried before starting to fix what needed her immediate help.

"The first Poppy, who ever thought it would be amusing will be severely punished." Professor Snape sneered yet his worry was evident and Minerva had him sit down.

Late that night Rowena woke up and whimpered slightly as she felt some pain but it was better then before. Looking around at her surroundings she found that she was in the infirmary. Smiling softly she looked around but then heard a pop and looked at the foot of her bed to find Dobby there.

"Dobby!" She whispered and the house elf looked down.

"Dobby sorry Rowena Potter, but Rowena Potter had to be shown that Hogwarts is not safe, Dobby thought that if bludger would fallow that Rowena Potter would leave Hogwarts."

"What you mean you sent that bloody bludge after me!" She hissed furiously. "Why would you do that?"

"To stop Rowena Potter from getting hurt, Rowena Potter is in grave, grave danger. The Chamber of Secret has been opened again and the beast has been released." Dobby whispered and Rowena caught on to something he said.

"What do you mean opened again, has the Chamber been opened before Dobby?" She asked but that only caused the elf's eyes to widen.

Suddenly he took a bottle and started to hit himself. Hurriedly Rowena took the bottle from his grasp and ordered him to stop. Suddenly voices were heard and she turned to the doors while Dobby disappeared. Swiftly she put the bottle down and lay back into her bed. She pretended to be asleep when the people came in. She whimpered softly as she jared something causing the people to fall silent. Hurriedly somebody approached her and she slowly opened her eyes to see that it was Professor Snape.

"Rowena?" He whispered and she blinked confused.

"Professor..."

"Merlin child you pick the worst moments to waken from your sleep." He muttered.

"What... what happened?" She asked worried.

"Nothing child, now return to sleep." He ordered but Rowena say a boy being laid on a bed and went pale.

"No..." She whispered but her Professor sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get her back to bed.

"Afraid so, he was found on the pitch." He whispered while looking at the young Gryffindor. "First year Gryffindor by the name of Collin. Petrified."

"Oh god, a first year. That's... that's horrible." She whispered horrified.

"It is but do not worry we will find whoever has done this and he or she will be punished." He stated and she gave a nod.

"I'm afraid to say that the Chamber of Secrets has opened once more." The Headmaster whispered and at that point they all looked to see a camera in his hands with smoke coming from it, showing that the film was burned.

The next morning Rowena found herself still in the infirmary but this time she was reading a book. Her arm was bandaged and put into a sling while her ribs were also bandaged. Suddenly the doors opened and in stormed Cassandra and Christopher each looking worried.

"Rowena oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Cassandra exclaimed as she gently gave Rowena a hug.

"Cassandra, Christopher what are you doing here?" Rowena asked shocked.

"Why we are here to see you Rowena, Severus informed us that you had been injured by a rogue bludger and we came as fast as we could. How do you feel?" Christopher asked causing her to blush.

"Much better then yesterday." She answered causing them to smile.

"Merlin that must have been horrible being chased by that thing." Cassandra whispered as she tried to straiten the blanket around Rowena.

"It was slightly scary, but I knew I had to finish the game as fast as possible. I was lucky the bludger never hit me in the head." She said and both adults shuddered at the thought.

Before they could say anything else though the doors were opened once more but this time a group of students rushed in. Rowena was shocked to see her Quidditch team and pleased to see her friends running towards her.

"Oh Rowena!" Hermione sobbed before hugging her.

"I'm better Hermione, no need to worry you'll see I'll be up on my feet in no time." She whispered.

"We're sorry Rowena. If we would have continued to protect you maybe none of this would have happened." A beater whispered and Rowena gave a scowl.

"Nonsense, I told you to continue with the game. it is not your fault and I certain do not blame you." She stated causing them to smile.

The next day Rowena was discharged from the infirmary but she still had her arm in a sling. Thankfully though Blaise was there to help and carried all her books for her. It was sweat of him and she thanked him every day for it. Currently they were in the Great hall and Rowena had something very important to do. Standing from Slytherin she walked over to Gryffindor and gave a hug to Fred and then a hug to George.

"Thank you for catching me and my broom." She whispered.

"No problem Row, plus you needed saving..." "And a lady in peril is somebody we try to save most times." They said causing her to giggle softly.

"Still thank you, I'm sure that if it hadn't been for you I would have been a pancake on the ground." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The announcement that a Dueling club had been made had reached the slytherins in no time yet neither was eager to join. They knew that the professor teaching it would probably be Lockhart. Neither was to exited about the prospect of seeing more of the man and so during the first lesson they decided to go to the dorms to talk to each other.

They were in normal pairs, Blaise and Rowena occupying one sofa, Hermione and Draco another and Daphne and Ron were on the ground relaxing. With them though was Ginny who was curled on a chair.

"So what do you guys think we should do during the dueling classes?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I think it would be a good idea to make our own club. Sure we have no idea how to duel and stuff but you guys have a complete library here not to mention those portraits and that room. We can teach ourselves spells and the room can help us in getting them up to snuff." Hermione answered and the group looked at each other before giving nods.

"I't's a good idea Hermione but what about Ginny, she's only in her first year?" Daphne asked.

"We teach her then. I'm sure we can help her in her studies and with us helping her she'll get farther in her studies." Draco remarked and the others gave nods of agreement. It made sense.

"So when do we start?" Ron asked.

"Not today, today we can just relax, we can have dueling meetings every friday." Rowena stated.

With that done the group continued to relax and talk about different things. When the night came to a late hour though the others left for their dorm and the trio settled in bed to talk.

"Should we be training more seriously with our Guardian powers?" Hermione asked as Rowena searched for her stuffed rabbit.

"Probably." Ron muttered just as she found her rabbit.

"Um we should because sooner or later we will need them and I think this year is a good example. I mean with the thing going around attacking students you never know when we will need our Guardian powers." Rowena stated after a moment of silence.

"That is true." Hermione agreed then they looked out over the lack that surrounded them and smiled.

"Night you two." Rowena murmured.

"Night."

With that the group fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their faces. They all knew that whatever was attacking the students was dangerous and they had tried to figure out what it was but as of yet nothing had come to mind and that left them empty handed. Not only that but they didn't want to involve Salazar with this, he didn't know of the happenings of the Chamber but still they didn't think it would be a good idea to mention it just yet.

The next morning came fast and the trio left their dorm for breakfast. When they arrived though Rowena notice that students were giving them odd looks. She frowned but ignored it and sat down at the table. They were soon joined by the others of the group and started to eat and talk about their classes that day. The first course of the day was Potions and were supposed to be working on a pretty hard potion. Of course their class had the potion horror, Neville Longbottom and he was normally paired with Seamus Finigan when they worked in teams of tea.

"Miss Potter, Mister Mafloy, Mister Zabini, Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger-Rosalyn, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley fallow me." Came the voice of their potion master. They all tense and looked to see him standing behind Rowena, a cold look on his face. They gave nods before standing and going with him.

They fallowed in silence until they arrived in the Potion classroom and order to sit at their seats. They swiftly did so and waited for him to speak.

"You were not at the Dueling club yesterday." he stated and that caused them to tense. "Professor Lockhart and I were wondering where you were. When I looked at the list I noticed that none of your names was on it. Kindly explain why not."

At that they all stayed silent until Rowena decided to pull the Gryffindor part of her up and speak.

"Well you see Professor, we all thought that since it was basically a defense club that it would be Professor Lockhart teaching it. None of us have any wish to be in his presents any longer then we have to and so decided not to sigh up for the club." Rowena informed him and the man gave her a look before giving a nod.

"Very well, might I add that the students will now be suspecting you of the attacks happening on the students. As you did not attend the Defense club you basically placed the idea that you were part of the attacks. Let us hope that the rumors are put to rest soon." He stated before turning on his heel and walking to his desk.

For a moment the group didn't know what to do but Rowena thought back to the look they had gotten at breakfast. Well if they suspected them then they were wrong. She knew that her friends wouldn't willingly attack anybody.

Soon the other students arrived and once everybody had Professor Snape assigned their potions. Today they would be working on the blood replenisher and would be done in groups of two. The class was silent as they worked but Rowena kept noticing that the Gryffindors were sending them glares or even suspicious looks. She ignored them but she knew that Ron and Draco were having a hard time doing that. Hermione and Daphne were trying to keep them calm and were succeeding until the class ended and they left the room.

"Hey Slytherins! Why don't you leave the school. Everybody knows that you were the ones attack the students!" Dean Thomas shouted and Ron snapped.

"Screw you Thomas! As if we would attack anybody, my family is basically considered blood traitors to the pureblood families why would I attack anybody. Hermione was raised by muggles, why would she attack them. Rowena, Rowena's own parents were murdered by You-know-who! She was also raised by muggles. Why would we attack anybody!" He shouted.

"Because you Slytherins! Slytherins are evil slimy gits and need to leave Hogwarts like their founder did! Slytherin shouldn't even be considered a house it's a disgrace to Hogwarts!" He snarled.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor Thomas, a weeks detention and let us see yes a discussion with the Headmaster." Came the voice of the Potion Master and Head of Slytherin.

That of course had the second year Gryffindor paling and turn to see the man glaring at him. He suddenly had the stupidest idea in any students mind, speak back.

"You can't do that when I'm telling the truth!" He shouted causing the man to sneer.

"Fallow me Thomas, I won't have my house or students insulted or even accused of a crime!" he snarled and with that the duo left for the Headmaster's office.

Of course it wouldn't be Hogwarts if news of what had happened after Potions spread like a wild fire. By the time lunch came the entire school knew and the Slytherins were being glared at. Of course it also caused many fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor along with the other houses. Since somebody had stated what they had all been thinking it had gotten the others to start announcing their thoughts on the subject as well.

"I hate this, how dare they accuse us just because we're slytherins!" Draco shouted as he paced the length of the room. He was not at all happy especially since a student had attacked him in front of a teacher and nobody had even said a thing about it.

"Draco calm down, let us focus our anger and energy on our duels. Who cares what they think, it's not important, what is important is what your friends think and right now we need to try and practice things like this!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco gave a tired sigh before walking with them to the library. Tonight they would be researching spells to practice with and they couldn't speak about the chamber at all while in the Library.

"Write whatever spells you think my be worth learning and we will look over the list together. Also write down the name of the book and page that you got the spell from. It's important we know where the find the information once we start learning this spells." Rowena stated and soon the group got to work.

Of course they were all separated into different sections, Draco would be taking care of Potions, Hermione would be taking care of Charms, Ron would be taking care of Transfiguration, Blaise would be taking care of Herbology, Daphne would be looking into Defense while Rowena would be looking into Runes, one of her specialty. For hours they stayed in the library with the only noise being the scratching noise of quills against parchment when they would write something. They were so concentrated that they didn't even notice the time fly by. Soon it was one in the morning, Daphne and Hermione had fallen asleep on their desk, Ron was in a chair asleep with a book on his lap while Draco was nodding off. Finally he rested his head on his book and light snores could be heard coming form his lips. Both Blaise and Rowena did not notice this until they both looked up and looked around.

"We should have pity on them." She whispered and he gave a nod.

Marking their pages they stood and went to their friends. Slowly they woke one person at a time and lead them to the siting area. Draco soon accepted one sofa, while Daphne occupied the other. They were just about to summon one for Blaise when one appeared.

"I'll help you get Hermione and Ron into bed." He stated and Rowena gave a nod before they went back to the library and got the two others to fallow them. Finally when they were all in bed Blaise and Rowena were the only ones up.

"Want to talk for a bit?" He asked causing her to smile as they both returned to the library and spoke in soft voices about anything.

"You know we should really do something against Lockhart, the man is a fraud. Look at his classes." Rowena murmured and Blaise gave a snort.

"What do you want to do, I don't think we'll be able to get anything on him. Although the guy is an idiot he's pretty good at hiding stuff.

"We sneak into his office, plain and simple." Rowena stated causing Blaise to snort.

"Plain and simple, you're crazy. If we're caught we'll be in so much trouble." Blaise moaned.

"Then we won't get caught." She said with amusement.

"You know what, I really think the Potter jeans have come through in you." Blaise stated causing Rowena to laugh softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Up until Christmas things had been bad for the six second year Slytherins. Students glared at them, people shouted about them attacking everybody and other things. Thankfully though Christmas Vacation had come around and they all had plans. Ron would be going to the Zabini's home with Rowena and Blaise, while Hermione went home to her parents for their first Christmas together, Daphne would be going to her own parents and Draco and his mother would be staying one day with Lucius Malfoy before going to Zabini manor because the elder Malfoy male would be gone to a business meeting. Now the group was on the train and the train had just arrived at Kings Cross station. Hurriedly the group gathered there things before getting off the train. Looking around Rowena tried to spot Cassandra but couldn't see anything.

"I hate being short." She grumbled causing Blaise to laugh.

"Common let's go to the barrier." Blaise stated and with that the group made their way to it and then through where they gladly found their guardians waiting. Of course there was an extra person there this year, Lucius Malfoy has opted to gather his son from the platform.

"Blaise, Rowena!" Cassandra exclaimed before racing over and hugging them both.

"Hey mum!" Blaise greeted back.

"Hello Cassandra." Rowena also greeted while hugging the woman.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, I have been so worried this year." Cassandra whispered softly.

"We're all fine Cassandra, just wish nobody would blame us for something we have no connection to." Rowena whispered causing the woman to frown.

"How could they blame you all." She whispered.

"Simple, we're Slytherins." Daphne answered as she was soon greeted by her own parents.

Soon though the groups dispersed and Rowena was happy to be on her way home. Home meant no glares from students, no pranks being pulled on them, no nothing. They would finally be able to relax and just have some fun.

Getting into the car Rowena, Blaise and Ron spoke about different things and finally they arrived at Zabini manor. Hurriedly the group got in and Rowena went to her room as Ron was lead to the same room he had used last year.

Arriving in her room she looked around and smiled before settling in and closing her eyes in relaxation. For a moment she just stayed there but finally she started to unpack her trunk before deciding to take a nice bath and change into much more comfortable clothing. An hour later she found herself wearing a relaxing dress with short sleeves. She went with a pair of flats and left her room. She knew Blaise would be still unpacking and Ron as well so decided to go to the piano room where the piano lay waiting for her.

Sitting on the bench she opened the key's and closing her eyes let her fingers dance over the keys a soft melody filling the beautiful room around her. For a moment the music turned sad as she started to think about the Chamber of Secrets and all the accusations being sent towards herself and her friends. She hated that her friends were being accused for something they had not done. Finally she finished her song and looked out the window at her surroundings.

"What were you thinking about that mad your music so sad?" Came Cassandra's voice that caused her to turn.

"Just the situation at Hogwarts. It's not fair. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Daphne don't deserve to be accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Just because we are part of Slytherin house and that Voldemort was part of the house, doesn't mean we all hate muggle borns and muggles. It's unfair and stereotypic of them." She stated causing Cassandra's eyes to flash.

"I completely agree but I have one thing wrong with what you said." Cassandra stated while walking forward and placing a hand on Rowena's shoulder.

"Oh what is that?" Rowena asked a frown marring her features.

"You are part of that group Rowena, you don't deserve to be accused of those things just like Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Daphne and Draco. You are just as innocent as they are." Cassandra answered causing Rowena to blush furiously.

"I suppose so." She whispered causing Cassandra to frown.

"Why do you suppose?"

"I`m famous, something happens at Hogwarts, I will most likely be blamed even though I had nothing to do with it. People like blaming the famous for their problems." She answered before leaving the room and Cassandra alone.

For a moment Cassandra didn't know what to do but when her husband walked in she looked at the piano.

"What's wrong Cassandra?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Rowena, she is the most curious girl I have ever met. Such a hard head as well. I tried to say that it was wrong that people were blaming her as well for the attacks on the students but she said that she would always be blamed for something even if she didn't do it. Just because she is famous. You know what, the sad thing is she's right. People blame the famous or the rich when everything goes wrong, they can't think or say that it could be anything else. No it's our fault for having money." Cassandra whispered causing her husband to sigh.

"Perhaps I can speak with her. I understand that you and her have a sort of connection because you're both female but she will be leading her family's accounts just like I do currently. She has a lot of pressure on her for leading the Potter Family to greatness." He whispered causing Cassandra to smile.

"I think it would be a good idea love, perhaps tonight after dinner you can speak with her." Cassandra suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea."

Thankfully supper was long away and as everybody gathered in the Dining room Blaise looked over at Rowena with worry. He had tried to find her but he hadn't been able to. It seemed though that she had been crying because he could faintly see some tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Rowena if it would be alright with you, I would like to speak to you after diner." Lord Zabini stated and Rowena gave a nod.

"Of course sir." She whispered and throughout diner Blaise shot her worried looks along with Ron. Rowena seldom cried or stayed silent during super.

When they finished the table was cleared Rowena stood and fallowed Lord Zabini out of the dining room and towards his office. When they entered he motioned for her to sit on the sofa. Rowena did as told and soon the man joined her. There was a moment of silence until the man finally spoke up.

"You know Rowena, fame is a double edge sword." He stated causing Rowena to look at him with a frown.

"What do you mean sir?" She asked confused.

"I mean my dear that although fame can hurt you, it can also help you. I know you have a good heart Rowena and I know you would never use your fame for anything bad. Imagine this. St. Mungos is in need of funding, you could use your fame to help raise money, for instance, being present at a charity event, convincing people to donate to the hospital and such things as that." He stated causing her eyes to widen.

"I never thought of my fame as such a thing." She whispered.

"You are young Rowena, and it's understandable, you only learned of your fame last year. I also know that you are a smart and responsible young lady. You will do your parents proud, you already make them proud. Still fame is not everything and I know you know that. People will accuse you but if the right people, the people who truly care about you stay by your side then you will have nothing to fear. You will always be loved by those who matter. Sure friends might get mad or something but deep down they know that they care for their friends." Lord Zabini stated causing Rowena to smile softly.

"Thank you, Lord Zabini, you sure know how to cheer me up." She said before giving him a hug and excusing herself. She needed to go and reassure her friends that she was fine.

Late that night when everything was dark Rowena slept in her bed, she had a smile on her lips but suddenly it disappeared and she woke up. For a moment she stayed in bed but then let a sigh leave her lips and stood. Gently she changed her appearance and disappeared.

Arriving in Ireland, Rowena looked around and slowly made her way up to the house. She was glad that the cloak covering her form was worm and protected her against the wind and cold of winter, as that night was a very cold one and thick flacks of snow fell from the sky. Smoothly she walked through the door and made her way to the second level. From there she walked into a door where she found a old man sleeping in his bed. Going over she waited patiently but as the man woke he looked her strait in the eye and smiled.

"It is my time." He whispered and she gave a soft nod.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Thank you Lady Death, although I sort of expected Death to be older." He murmured.

"Um I am not Death, I am the Guardian of Souls. I lead your soul to my fellow Guardian." She stated and he gave a nod.

"At lat I will see my daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter again. May god bless the souls of the living." The old man whispered and with that the man`s body fell silent and his soul formed into that of a butterfly into a diamond. Gently she took it and disappeared. "Merlin let thy rest in peace, Eric Bearsonna. Your family is awaiting your arrival." She whispered before releasing the soul.

For a moment the object floated before forming into the old man's form. He was soon met by three others and Rowena was sad to see a little girl. They all waived to her and she did the same before leaving the realm and returning to her room at Zabini Manor. Disappearing her things she climbed into bed and let a sigh leave her lips.

Just as Rowena fell asleep, her bedroom door opened and Cassandra peaked in. She smiled softly as she spotted the young girl asleep. She didn't normally check on the children at night but tonight had told her that something was amiss. Thankfully she was wrong as all the children had been in their beds.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the first part of Christmas Vacations things had gone well. After the first day Draco and Narcissia had arrived. Lord Malfoy had gone on yet another business trip and wouldn't be home for Christmas. This lead for both of them to stay at Zabini mansion for the remaining holiday. Christmas Morning had went very well and everybody was very pleased with the presents they had received. Now though they were getting ready for the Christmas Ball that the Zabini's were holding. This year it wasn't a masquerade ball but still it was a fancy one and Rowena found herself in her room getting ready. Tonight her gown consisted of a emerald green strapless dress that clung to her upper body yet over it was a beautiful silver dress that had one shoulder strap on her right shoulder. At the top of her shoulder there was a diamond clasp. Her feat were clad in a pair of silver high heel strappy sandals. Her black hair was in soft ringlets with some being pinned up. Her make up was light and around her neck was a thin diamond choker.

For a moment she just looked at herself in her mirror before scrunching up her face and turning her black hair back to it's original colour, wine red. For a moment she smiled at her hair colour then let a sigh leave her lips and turned it back to black. She really missed her red hair sometimes. Shaking her head she placed a simple diamond bracelet on her wrist before standing. Gathering the skirt of her dress she made her way to her door before opening it.

What met her eyes made her smile. There Blaise stood dressed in a smart black suit ready to escort her to the ball.

"You look brilliant!" He complimenting causing Rowena to smile brightly.

"Thanks. You look brilliant as well." She returned causing him to smile.

Closing her door, Blaise extended his arm to her and Rowena accepted it before he started to lead her to the Ball Room. When they arrived they joined, Draco and Ron who were waiting for them. They were both sitting at a table with cups of fruit juice in their hands. Elegantly, Rowena sat beside Ron and gave him a bright smile.

"You getting used to these things?" She asked him causing her friend to laugh.

"I think so, you?" He asked.

"I think I am. I mean it's not the first one I have been to but it is my second year." She answered him causing him to smirk.

"Well I guess we are in the same boat, the only difference is you weren't raised in the wizarding world while I was. Dad thinks it's a good idea though and I sort of agree. He thinks I shouldn't be limited just because of my parents statue in our world. You know that no matter what we say statue is important at this point and to change that we have to become high members of statue." Ron remarked and Rowena gave him a soft smile.

"I know, I find things like this amusing. Look around you, most of the people here have masks on. They are all playing political games with each other. It's amusing to see because nobody want's to show weakness to the other." She stated while waiving her hand around.

Ron looked around for a moment and gave a nod of his head to show his agreement. It was true what she said. Even the Zabini's held an image of grace and elegance. They did not show weakness to the people around them, the people they considered friends.

"Rowena would you like to dance?" Blaise asked causing Rowena to look up at him from her sitting position. She gave him a soft smile before placing her hand in his extended one.

"I would love to." She agreed and with that he pulled her to her feet then onto the dance floor.

They swiftly got into positions before starting a dance with the music playing. Thankfully they were not the only ones dancing as others were as well. Still they were the only two twelve year old's doing so. From the side lines Draco and Ron watched then looked at each others. With a nod Ron motioned for Draco to go a head and with a smirk Draco darted forward and as Blaise twirled Rowena, Draco took her free hand and pulled her to dance with him. She seemed slightly confused but then realized that she had switched partners and looked to see Draco smirking down at her. She gave a slight laugh before spotting Blaise pouting on the side lines with Ron who was grinning. Shaking her head she looked up at Draco who gave him a smirk. After about five minutes Draco was replaced with Ron and after the same amount of time he was replaced with Blaise who was scowling at his two male friends.

"You know you have to give it to them. They are the only ones I know who would do that." Rowena laughed softly.

"I know." Blaise agreed.

At last the duo decided to take a break. Thankfully Both Hermione and Daphne had arrived with their parents and so Ron and Draco were able to dance with their own partners. Blaise looked at his friend yet instead of seeing her smiling happily he say her with a thoughtful look on her face. Looking around he took her hand causing her to look up at him. He gave her a smile before motioning his head towards the doors. She gave him a smile and with that they both escaped the Ball Room. For a moment they didn't know where to go but then Blaise, still holding her hand, started to lead Rowena to the music store.

"Why don't you play something?" he asked causing a smile to appear on her lips.

"Good idea." She answered before gently sitting down with Blaise on her right.

She thought for a moment before placing her fingers on the keys and playing a few notes. It seemed random at first but then she started to play a Christmas song on the piano. Blaise laughed softly after he realized that it was jingle bells.

"So what were you thinking about back there in the Ball Room?" he asked. For a moment Rowena was silent, as if she were thinking about what she was going to say.

" I was thinking about the entire thing about the Chamber at school." She answered causing him to frown. "I hope that the school won't close. I mean Hogwarts is a home to so many people."

"It won't close Row, I promise it won't close." Blaise whispered realizing that Rowena seemed to be deeply attached to Hogwarts and probably thought of it as a home to her.

For a moment Rowena just played the music but she looked to Blaise as she played and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Blaise." She whispered and he gave a grin before relaxing with the music.

After a haft an hour of music playing, both Blaise and Rowena decided to return to the Ball Room before Cassandra came to get them. Thankfully when they arrived, it didn't seem as they had noticed and swiftly joined their friends at their table.

"So where did you two go, one minutes I see you both sitting here the next you're not in the Ball Room." Ron said causing Rowena to blush slightly.

"Blaise and I went to the Music Room. I suppose I got distracted by the thoughts of Hogwarts." She answered causing the others to nod.

"So Hermione, how's your first Christmas with your birth parents?" Daphne asked causing Hermione to smile.

"It's going very well, they were invited tonight, I think because of me, my little brother is here to. But he's with mother. They have been really nice as well." she answered causing the group of Slytherin's to smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. So have any of you been planning anything against Luckheart?" Ron whispered causing Rowena to smirk.

"Oh I have something planned and I just know he won't like it one bit." She said, her voice filled with glee and her eyes shinning with laughter that causing the others to grin.

"Any hints?" Daphne asked.

"Nope."

"Oh but come on Rowena!" Draco whined causing Blaise to snicker. "You're in this trick of hers as well aren't you!"

"Of course, we planned it together." He declared causing the others to pout.

"Don't worry guys, next one we'll do together." Rowena reassured them causing them to grin.

"Great!"

"What will you do together?" Came the very sweat voice of Cassandra that causing the six friends to jump. Nobody knew she had been there!

"Um... well we were thinking of going to the Music Room together the next time." Blaise answered.

"And why did you go to the Music Room?" She asked with a frown, for a moment neither spoke but then Rowena gave a blush.

"I was sort of getting a headache and Blaise thought it would be for the best to be in silence for a few moments. We decided to go to the Music Room so that we could both talk and so that I could get rid of my headache." She answered looking very guilty yet her guilt was taken as the fact that she had left the Ball and not that she had just lied.

"Oh you poor dear. Has your headache returned?" Cassandra asked worried.

"No it's all good." Rowena answered.

"Well then, if it does return, you guys can move to the Music Room. I suppose Balls and such events aren't very entertaining for twelve year old's." Cassandra agreed before giving them smiles and leaving them to go and speak with another person about recent politics.

Once she was a fair distance away and not looking at them they all let breaths of relief leave their lips and relaxed.

"Great job you two." Draco muttered.

"Thanks, Merlin she can be really quite sometimes." Rowena murmured while shaking her head. "I so feel guilty though."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Well I just lied to her, I mean you guys let me stay with you this summer and what do I do, lie to..." Rowena answered but before she could finish Blaise put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Rowena, plus what they don't know, won't hurt them. We all have our own secrets we want to hid from people. This isn't different. As kids we lie to our parents, it's natural and normal even though parents don't like it." Blaise explained to her causing a smile to appear on her lips.

"Thanks Blaise, that's twice tonight you are able to calm me down." She laughed causing him to grin.

"What can I say, I have the touch." He stated causing the others to snort.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Christmas Vacation ins Rowena's eyes was way to short. It had been a very fun Christmas and she missed it already. She, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Daphne and Draco were already on their way back to Hogwarts with the other students who had been at home.

"So we're going back to hell." Ron muttered his eyes dim at the thought.

"It's not hell Ron, a smaller version of it." Hermione stated causing Rowena to snort.

"Come on guys, it's going to go back to normal once the real person is caught. I'm sure we will be able to be proven innocent soon enough." She stated and Blaise gave a nod of agreement.

"I wounder if any other attacks have happened? I mean do you think the heir would be so stupid as to do so while we are away. We give the heir a way to stay out of the spotlight because if we are suspected then nobody else is." Daphne stated and Draco frowned for a moment.

"I think it would be possible, but you never know, it could be possible." He answered but seeing as they were approaching the castle the group decided to get ready to disembark.

When they at last returned, they were met by Hagrid, the giant Grounds Keeper who was quite nice. Rowena found him quite nice and spoke to him once and a while. They were entirely grateful to enter the castle yet when they arrived in the dungeons they were met with the cold once more. Hurriedly they split up, Rowena, Ron and Hermione going into their own dorm and the others going into the Slytherin Common Room.

Walking towards the third level of their rooms, the trio swiftly got to work, putting there things in their correct places. At last they gathered in the sitting room and did what they wanted. Hermione read a book, Ron rested with his eyes closed while Rowena was meditating. Of course that was stopped the moment their Head of House, Professor Snape, walked into the room.

"Professor, to what do we owe your visit?" Ron asked while sitting up.

"I am here to speak with you three, I have already spoken with the rest of the house." He stated and this caused Rowena to frown. She did not like the sound of what her Professor was saying.

"Why don't you sit Professor." Hermione offered and the man gave a nod before doing so.

"I'm afraid that while you were gone, there was two separate attacks. The good news is students no longer believe that you three were the cause of the attacks, the bad news is the School Board is thinking about closing the school." Professor Snape stated and that caused Rowena's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry but if there is one more attack then it will happen. The Headmaster has already been removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts and I fear that the Heir will become worse. I want you all to be an guard and to walk in pairs. I must insist on this last rule." He stated yet he knew he wouldn't get an answer seeing as the three Slytherins were in shock, Rowena was extremely pale and her eyes had a sort of glazed over look to them. "All students are now going to be lead from class to class by their teacher and curfew has been brought up. No student is to be out of their dorm after nine at night."

With that the Potion Master stood and left the room leaving them alone and still in shock, neither could believe what they had just been told.

"This is not good." Ron whispered.

"Not good, this is horrible. If Hogwarts closes I will have to return to the Durlsey's because the only reason I'm actually living with Blaise is because I'm attending friends with Blaise and I'm his friends. If this school closes I will be forced to attend another school and that means I probably won't be able to attend the same one as Blaise." Rowena whispered.

"Row you're crazy!" Hermione exclaimed while spinning on her friend. "The Zabinis don't just welcome you into their home for no reason, even I can clearly see just how much they care for you. If Hogwarts were to closes they would take you in anyways."

That of course caused Rowena to blush furiously and look down at her lap. She wasn't really used to this, sure people took care of her at Privet Drive but it wasn't the same as the Zabini's nobody had actually tried to take them away from her relatives like the Dursleys were. She just hoped that it was true.

"Sorry, I..."

"We know Row, we know and no matter what you will never return to that place." Ron said and Rowena gave a soft laugh.

"I hope so. Still we should start searching. With the Headmaster gone, and another attack expected we need to find who it is attacking and if it's of their own will. I mean it's the magical world, it might not be their will." Rowena stated and her two friends agreed with her.

...

The next few weeks were quite stressful for all the students. Even the trio were on edge. Still Rowena was changing for a Quidditch Match, it would be Slytherin verses Gryffindor. As soon as she was ready they left for the pitch but before they could make it they were stopped.

"Professor what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Quidditch has been cancelled, all students are being sent to their dorm's. Miss Potter fallow me please." He answered causing Rowena to frown. Still she fallowed her Head of House and as they walked they were joined by Blaise, Daphne and Draco. Rowena wondered where Hermione was but then her face palled.

"No!" She cried and with the tension in her Professor become even more evident Rowena burst into a run even when her Professor shouted for her.

She could feel Ron running behind her but she didn't care. She needed to get to the infirmary! Out of breath yet without hesitating she ran into the infirmary yet froze almost immediate. Before her, laying in a bed was the petrified form of her best friend, Hermione. Ron soon arrived behind her yet she heard his own panting breath freeze as he spotted what she had just spotted. Her broom fell from her hands and slowly she staggered over to the bed that contained the form of her friend.

"No. no. no." She moaned eyes filling with tears at the sight. Her friend looked so pale, so fragile. "It's not fair."

"Oh Hermione." Ron whispered and with that Rowena turned and started to cry into his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her and buried his own face in her hair.

That was how the others found them when they finally arrived in the Hospital Wing each and everyone of them panting. Not far from them was the Head of Gryffindor acting Headmistress considering the Headmaster was out of the castle. Slowly they were lead to a sofa, that Professor McGonagall had transfigured, and were seated, yet Rowena did not notice. She didn't even pull her face out of Ron's chest and everybody around knew she was sobbing because her shoulders were shaking violently.

"Merlin Severus, what are we going to do, she's a pureblood, there is no reason why the Heir of Slytherin would petrify or try to kill her." Minerva whispered to her fellow Head as the children were grieving.

"Miss Granger was with another student, a muggle born, that could be the reason why she was petrified." Severus answered and Minerva gave a nod before looked at Rowena.

Two hours after they were brought there, they were being lead to their dorms by their Head of House, he also held Rowena in his arms considering she had cried herself to sleep. When they arrived, Blaise, Daphne and Draco asked if they could sleep with their friends that night, Ron agreed and soon they set up extra beds for the three new arrivals. Gently Professor Snape placed his student on her bed. He waived his wand and changed her clothing before pulling the blankets over her body. Gently he brushed a tear from her cheek and sat down.

"Professor, what will happen now?" Daphne asked softly.

"I'm not sure Miss Greengrass, I'm not sure." He answered before standing, bidding them good night and leaving the room.

The next morning Rowena woke up but she didn't move. Her eyes were empty, her face pale. She didn't feel well and it was evident that Ron didn't feel well either. Professor Snape was swiftly called in to check on them but the only thing he found was exhaustion. Neither had a fever yet they were both completely and utterly exhausted.

"Well you will both have to stay in bed and rest, I shall come during each one of my breaks to check on you. A house elf will come with your breakfast and other meals. If your condition worsens then you will be brought to the infirmary." He sighed before they all left leaving Ron and Rowena alone in their beds. For a moment there was silence until Ron spoke up.

"Why does it feel as thought our Guardian powers are out of balance?" he whispered.

"Because they are." Rowena answered her voice sad. "The Guardians are always a group of three, without each other our magic goes unbalanced. We have to make contact with Hermione and soon."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

"We have to become one with our magic, it's the only way to control it." She answered.

"How do we do that?" Ron asked worried.

"Sleep. It will come to you." She answered before closing her own eyes and falling into a soft sleep.

...

Things were so dark, so dark and cold. For a moment Rowena did not know where she was but then she felt something brush up against her arm and spun around to see what it was.

"Who's there!" She shouted while snapping her fingers and causing her staff to appear in her hands. She was dressed in her Guardian gown yet she didn't care. She would fight wait ever it was.

"Hello Guardian of Souls." Came a soft voice and instantly Rowena spun around to see an old man standing behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked while aiming her staff at him.

"Me, I am Edgar Redfang. I knew the Guardian of Souls before you, I was her friend." he answered causing her to frown.

The man before her was a handsome man, with black hair that was silky smooth. His eyes were grey yet so dark they seemed black. His skin was pale and he wore a set of red and black robs.

"What do you want with me then?" She asked slightly confused.

"I want nothing for I am dead, the past Guardian of Souls has a message for you that I have been ordered to give. I have been able to do this because of a spell placed on me." he answered causing her eyes to widen. "Her message is the fallowing. Your magic is a way to live your life, don't just depend on your magic thought because it has brought the downfall to many amazing wizards, witches and Guardians. The reason why Merlin was so famous wasn't just because of the reasons everybody knows, no he was famous because he was the reason for the Guardians. Study as much as you can on what you and your friends are and learn how to hon and control your powers. They will save your lives one day."

For a moment Rowena didn't know what to say but then the man just smirked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He stated before everything went dark before with a flash of light her surroundings changed. Now she found herself floating in an abyss of beautiful white glowing streams of magic.

"That was so weird." She whispered before closing her eyes and relaxing into her magic. Unaware to anything in the outside world, her grasp of her metamorphosis powers slipped and her black hair returned to its stunning blood red. Inside her mind, everything was worm and her body was being surrounded by her magic. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath causing the magic to fill into her body.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Professor Severus Snape was worried, in all his years at Hogwarts he had never seen such a thing as what he had seen that morning. To have two of his students so exhausted that they would have to stay in bed was not a normal thing even at Hogwarts were magic was used everyday. He was not the only one worried thought, Minerva was as well. Now it was his free period and he was making his way to check on his students. Thankfully the others were still in their class so he didn't really have anything to worry about. Arriving in their dorm he walked down and went to check on Ronald first. He noticed that the boy was asleep and seemed much better then that morning. Giving a nod he turned and walked over to Rowena's bed but what he saw shocked the living daylight out of him. Where the once black haired witch lay now lay a wine red haired witch.

"How on earth?" He whispered before taking a strand and examining it. He didn't find anything wrong, no prof that it was a potion or a glamor. But how could it be possible, just that morning Rowena had black hair it was almost impossible for her to have changed her hair color unless she was a - Metamorphosis. "Bloody hell."

Taking his wand he waived it over Rowena and for a moment nothing happened then she glowed yellow. Shaking his head he sat down and let a sigh leave his lips. Great another Metamorphosis, they had just gotten rid of Nymphadora Tonks now they had to deal with another one. Well it seemed like the girl didn't really want to flaunt it.

"You are in so much trouble Rowena Potter, how could you not inform somebody that you were a Metamorphosis." He grumbled before putting his wand away.

Even though he was shocked about the red hair Severus was able to notice that Rowena was doing better as well, her skin seemed to have a slight glow to it though but apart from that she was doing much better. Thankfully for him he wouldn't need to bring both students to the infirmary, he just hoped that they woke up soon.

...

Late that night Severus returned to his students dormitory only to find Ronald awake and Rowena just starting to wake up.

"Hello Professor – Um I suppose you now know about Row's secret." Ron whispered causing the Head of Slytherin to frown.

"Am I correct in stating that you yourself knew about Miss Potter's ability?" Professor Snape asked causing the boy to gulp.

"Yes sir." he answered and the man gave a nod of understanding but before he could speak Rowena shoot up and looked around in a panic. When she realized where she was she clearly relaxed.

"Miss Potter, may I ask why you have never informed me as to your ability as a metamorphosis?" Professor Snape asked causing Rowena to jump a foot in her bed and turn her attention to her Professor who did not seem very happy.

"Um well you see Professor, I – I don't like the thought that people would request me to change my appearance every time. That's why I only go with one colour. My true hair colour is wine red but everybody knew me with black hair so I kept it black." She answered honestly.

"I see and do you normally have a very strong grasp on your ability?" He asked causing her to blush.

"I am able to hold onto my transformation over night as long as I take a few minutes to be my natural self about once every day. I normally do it when I wash so that nobody finds out about it." She answered and her Professor gave a nod off understanding.

"I see well then, although I wish you would have informed me of this before I was forced to find out by accident, I understand your reasons. Kindly inform me in the future of anything that could be relevant to yourself. That also involves you Mister Weasley. I do not like not knowing what my students are capable of." he stated and both gave nods of agreement although inside they were both relieved that he didn't ask them to reveal anything else because they each knew they couldn't tell him about their Guardian titles. "Now then, I will ask you each how are you feeling?"

"Feeling much better Professor, although not the best considering that one of my best friends in laying in the hospital wing petrified." Rowena whispered and Ron gave a nod of agreement. Both seemed to have lost some of the happiness they had before he had asked the question and he wished he hadn't asked.

"Well then, I can assure you that Hogwarts will not be closing yet, the Board is sending somebody to see if they can locate what could possibly be attacking the students. They are also requesting that your 'defence' Professor aid them in their investigation." He sneered causing Rowena to growl.

"How could they ask him for help! He isn't capable, I don't care what his books say, books don't always say the truth!" She cried outraged and the Head of Slytherin let a sigh leave his lips.

"I understand what you mean Rowena, but we have no control over what the board is doing. Currently they are kicking themselves for getting the Headmaster to leave but they won't admit it. Not only that but they have taken Hagrid to Azkaban." He revealed causing Rowena's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"What Why!" She cried. "He hasn't done anything, I swear Hagrid could never do anything, I may not know him very well but I do know that he doesn't deserve to go to that place!" She shouted tears already forming in the corner of her eyes. She remembered when Hagrid had helped her. He had even given her a crucial piece of information on the Chamber. Apparently what ever the beast was the spiders of the castle fled from it and it was possibly affected by the rosters because they were all killed.

"I agree with you Rowena but as I said before we have no grounds, especially with the Ministry of Magic being involved. As for why, I'm afraid Hagrid has been suspected of opening the chamber. It is the reason why he was expelled from Hogwarts in the first place." He answered causing Rowena's eyes to widen.

"On what grounds!" She cried.

"Hagrid is found of – dangerous animals. He was caught with one in the school but that animal was not able to petrify students. I'm afraid that the last time the Chamber was opened a student was killed. The Ministry has kindly forgot that the man was proven innocent and the only reason they are doing this is because it is a way to prove to the parents that they are doing something about it." He answered causing Rowena and Ron to close their eyes.

"If the true reason for the Chambers opening is revealed will Hagrid be freed and given a wand?" She asked causing her Professor to frown.

"Yes I suppose it is possible but I order you both not to go after this, this is very dangerous and you could be killed. If I learn that you have gone in search for the Heir of Slytherin then I will personally see to it that you receive a years detention." He growled causing the duo's eyes to widen.

"Yes sir." They agreed, although very reluctantly.

"Good now you will stay in bed for the rest of the night, a house elf will bring you your dinner. I expect everything to be eaten and then after that you will go back to bed. You are to be in top shape tomorrow and I will expect no ifs or buts about it." He ordered and both gave nods.

Just as he was about to stand there dinner arrived causing Rowena to smile slightly. For a moment the Head of Slytherin didn't know what to say before he shook his head.

"Good dinner."

With that he was gone leaving both Rowena and Ron alone to eat. They did not speak for a moment but then turned to each other.

"You know it's quite odd to see you with red hair like that." He remarked causing Rowena to laugh.

"I guess your write Ron, here." She said before turning her hair back to black. Ron laughed before starting to eat his food. Rowena fallowed and after about an hour of eating they were both done and their plates vanished. Neither knew what to do after that so they decided to rise and go to the library to get a book. When they returned they had bid the founders a good night and lay in bed with their books.

...

The next day things were back to normal, or as normal as could be with one of their own in the hospital wing. The school seemed to stay away from them out of fear that they would lash out at anybody. Nobody believed them to be the heirs of Slytherin anymore, even those who had after Christmas didn't believe it now. There reasoning was that they wouldn't petrify their friend. The Professors seemed to be less aggressive towards the Slytherins especially the first years considering they had just lost a friend yet they were not really glad for it because they were doing it out of pity. After class, Rowena and Ron went to visit Hermione. They brought flowers with them so that Hermione's bed side wouldn't seem so empty. Sitting beside her friend, Rowena grasped her hand and let a sigh leave her lips.

"Why was Hermione at the library anyway?" Ron whispered causing Rowena to turn to him. "I mean we have a bigger library in our dormitory not to mention their portraits. She had no reason for being at the library."

"Perhaps she wasn't in the library but passing. I mean she was found with a Ravenclaw Prefect. The Prefect was probably in the library and they had just been together at the wrong time." Rowena whispered before brushing a strand of brown hair out of Hermione's face. "We will figure out what got you Hermione, I'm sorry we weren't with your."

"We better go Rowena, we can't be late for Curfew, Professor Snape will have our hides." Ron whispered and Rowena gave a nod of agreement before rising.

Walking down to their dorm, both Ron and Rowena were silent. Tomorrow the Ministry officials would be arriving yet Rowena couldn't help but think that they wouldn't be able to find what was actually happening to the students. The current Minister of Magic was an idiot if anything she has read was anything to go by.

When they arrived they swiftly got in and walked to their library. They needed to think about a plan of action no matter how futile it might seem.

"We are Guardians, Row. We should be able to fight a beast that petrifies people." Ron hissed to his friend so that they wouldn't wake up the sleeping portraits.

"I know but we have to know where the entrance is, what the beast is and what the beast is capable of. I will not have us going up against something we have no idea about." Rowena stated her voice no heir then a whisper yet clearer then bells.

"I suppose your right but I'm just frustrated." he sighed and Rowena gave a nod before looking at the portrait of a sleeping Slytherin. "Perhaps we should ask him?"

"No, I won't involve him. If the rumours of a chamber is correct, I really don't think Salazar would willingly hurt the students." Rowena answered before rubbing her eyes. "Come on let's get started on our homework, no need to put it off." She stated as she started to pull her things from her bag. Ron fallowed her example and for the next few hours that's all they did, was their homework.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rowena growled as she walked behind Daphne, currently they were being lead by Professor Lockheart to their next class. Now normally it wouldn't have been annoying on itself but the man just kept complaining and complaining. Currently he was complaining about how he didn't have enough time to prepare for his next class.

"More like not enough time to apply his make up." She whispered to Ron who snorted in agreement. Suddenly something came to her mind. "Ron, remember about the first attack. The one that caused a death. Well I looked into it and found out that the girl died in a bathroom."

"Okay what about it?" He asked.

"What bathroom do we know is haunted by a ghost and why would a ghost of a student haunt a bathroom." She answered causing Ron's eyes to widen in shock. "What if the victim never left?"

"We have to go and ask her." He whispered and Rowena gave a nod.

As soon as the class took a turn the two of them burst into run and started to make their way to Morning Murtles bathroom but just as they were about to make it they were stopped.

"And where are you both going?"

Turning they were welcome with the sight of the Head of Gryffindor. She did not seem very impressed with them and they gulped.

"We were going to see Hermione, Professor. I – I miss her so much." Rowena whispered before forcing her eyes to water. This seemed to have it's affect as the woman softened slightly.

"Well let me lead you then." She stated and both Rowena and Ron agreed before fallowing the Head of Gryffindor to the Hospital wing.

When she left they relaxed and Ron complimented her on her lying skills. Going over to Hermione they sighed as they looked down at her. For a moment Rowena brushed her hand over Hermiones but frowned when she felt something. Gently she pulled whatever Hermione was holding only to find that it was a piece of parchment. Unrolling it from its balled up position she started to read.

"Ron, I think Hermione partially figured it out." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes but we have to go to our dorm to see if we can figure out the rest." She said before they left the wing.

Arriving in their dormitory Ron sat down but Rowena started to pass back and force. She was thinking about the attack and what Hermione had written, Sn. There were only two letters and that was because some of the ink was smeared.

"Ron can you write this downÉ" She asked and swiftly he took what he needed out and waited. "Looking for creature who petrifies. Meaning anything that can. Involving Salazar...what a minute if it involves Salazar...what does Salazar love the most?" She cried as she spun on Ron causing him to blink in confusion.

"Eh snakes?"

"Yes Sn, are the first two letters of snake meaning that was the words Hermione was writing, or at least it could be." Rowena stated. "It's also clear that the creature has to be a snake because it would explain why I'm the only one that can hear it and nobody else can. I'm a parceltongue, remember Salazar figured it out this year. The creature of the Chamber is a snake." Rowena muttered and hurriedly Ron scribbled that down.

"Okay so what snake is small enough to go through the castle unnoticed and can petrify people and animals?" Ron asked.

"Well let's continue with the clues first. Okay the roosters were all killed. That has to mean something right. Would the roster affect the snake in some way? Then...spiders flee from it meaning the snake is fears enough to cause them to flee, even Acromantula. The snake can't be that small if it causes spiders to flee from it and cause those in the forest to be afraid." Rowena muttered before her eyes turned wide.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked worried.

"Oh dear Merlin let me be wrong." She whispered before racing up the stairs and into the library.

Ron swiftly fallowed worried for his friend. They arrived at the Portraits and Rowena turned strait to Salazar.

"Salazar I know we never asked before – perhaps fear of what you would tell us but right now we need to know your tale of the Chamber of Secrets." Rowena whispered causing Salazar's eyes to widen.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Students are being petrified." Rowena whispered. "During the first attack it said that the Chamber of Secrets has been re-opened enemy of the heir beware." She whispered causing Salazar to sigh.

"Sit down the both of you." Salazar sighed and with nods they did so. "When I was alive I made the Chamber of Secrets. Each one of us had a secret chamber. Well anyway back when I was alive I also had a familiar that I kept down there. She was to protect the school. Now you guys most know I didn't hate Muggle borns but I wanted to protect the others. If word was to get out that a magical school existed then we would have crazy muggles coming with torches and pitch forks. I didn't want the other students to be harmed." Salazar stated causing both Ron's and Rowena's eyes to widen.

"The stories were greatly over exaggerated. It wasn't because you hate muggleborns or found that they were less deserving then purebloods, it was because you wanted to protect the students at your school." Rowena whispered.

"Exactly."

"Salazar what was your familiar?" Rowena asked fear evident in her eyes.

"You know what it is Rowena. Sora was a Basilisk." He whispered causing her eyes to shut tight and Ron to blink in confusion.

"Okay what?" Ron asked.

"A basilisk is the king of serpents. It kills with a single look and its poison is the most deadly of Snakes. It's gaze will also petrifies if reflected off a surface." Rowena explained causing Ron to pale.

"Correct but a lot of information has been lost over the years. A Basilisk who is the familiar to a wizard will slowly go insane if it survives while it's master is dead. This is what has happened with Sora. If I had still been alive then she would not have gone insane and attacked the students." Salazar revealed causing Rowena's eyes to go wide. "The only answer I may have for you Rowena is to kill Sora. It would be the best choice you have I'm afraid." he sighed causing Rowena to gasp. "There is no way to change her back to what she used to be. The Sora I love is gone. Basilisk's are fiercely loyal and will obey all who they claim as their master. If my 'heir' has persuaded her then that means she is gone. You must kill her Rowena." Salazar whispered causing tears to leak from Rowena's eyes.

"I'm sorry Salazar." She whispered causing him to smile.

"I know, it will be sad to see my beautiful friend leave this world but it is for the best. Protect this school Rowena it is for the best that you do so, also may I point out that you should be the one to kill her." Salazar stated causing Ron's eyes to bulge.

"What! No Rowena can't go down their alone!" Ron protested.

"It would be feting for Sora to be killed by a Parceltongue. I myself can see that Rowena cares deeply for other beings and this way it will not be a person without a heart killing my familiar. Sora will be the one to do it because it is for the best." Salazar stated.

"I will do it. For you Salazar, I will kill Sora." She whispered then gave a small watery smile. "Salazar why Sora?" She asked causing Godric to burst out laughing and Damien to snicker.

"Sorry dear but Damien asked Salazar the exact same question and all Salazar answered was...Because it's a strong name." Helga stated causing Rowena to grin.

"Care to tell me why you choice it Salazar?" She asked curiosity yet Salazar only sniffed.

"No."

"Alright then." She agreed.

"Okay well with that question out of the way, another question where is the freaking entrance?" Ron asked.

"I'll give you a hint. Second floor." Salazar stated causing Rowena to frown.

"Second floor what happ...Moaning Myrtle." She whispered eyes wide. "Myrtle was the last victim all those years ago the only one to die. She died in the bathroom!" Rowena cried causing Ron's eyes to widen.

"You put the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in the girls bathroom?" Ron asked Salazar causing the man to sigh.

"Back then it was the teachers lavatory." Salazar grumbled.

"Okay let's go tell the teachers what we know they have to know what they are going after." Rowena stated and Ron agreed before they raced out and started to make their way to the Staff room.

But as they were running McGonagall voice rang around the castle.

"All students students are the return to their House dormitories at once, all teachers report to the second floor."

Looking at each other both Ron and Rowena raced towards the second floor. As they arrived so did the teachers.

"As you see the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has happened, a student has been brought into the Chamber of Secrets. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall announced causing both Rowena and Ron's eyes to widen in shock but suddenly Lockheart appeared causing them to sneer.

"So sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" He asked.

"A student has been brought into the Chamber of Secrets. You're time to shine has arrived. You were saying just last night that you knew where the chamber was all along." Professor Snape drawled causing Rowena and Ron to smirk.

"Well it is settled then, we will leave the beast to you Gilderoy." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Well then I will go to my chambers to prepare." He agreed before leaving.

"Who is it that was taken Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked the current Headmistress.

"Ginny Weasley." She answered causing both Ron and Rowena to pale.

After that the staff left leaving both Rowena and Ron alone. Going into the hall they looked at the wall to see another message written there.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever._

"No." Ron whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ron I will go, I'll open the Chamber and get her out, you need to go to Luckheart, he is going to try and flee. You need to stop him and reveal him as a fraud. Am I understood." Rowena ordered and Ron gave a nod although he was quite pale.

"Snape will be going to check on the rest of us Row, what do we do?" He asked. "Not only that but how do you know he's going to flee?"

"Right now I really don't care if I have a year's worth of detention. I'm getting Ginny out of there. As for Lockheart it was on his face. He had no intention of going into the Chamber because he has know idea were it is" She answered causing Ron to nod.

"Thank you Row, thank you really." He whispered before they both split up to do what they were going to do.

Ron hurriedly went into a secret passageway before he transformed into his Guardian form. He made sure to hide his appearance enough before hurriedly making his way towards Luckharts classroom. When he arrived he walked in only to find the man stuffing things into his trunk

"Gilderoy Luckheart, you would truly leave a girl in the chamber." He whispered causing the man to spin, wand in his hand raised.

"Who are you?" He shouted fear flowing off of him in waives.

"I am of no importance, you on the other hand will not be leaving this castle. You have lied far to much over the years Gilderoy and I won't have it happening anymore." Ron growled before his staff appeared in his hands and he dropped it down on to the ground.

For a moment nothing happened but then the man fell onto the ground an empty look on his mind. For a moment Ron stood still but inside his mind he was watching all of Luckharts memories to see what the man was. He was disgusted with what he found and hurriedly gathered all the memories before sending them to the Headmaster's office, hopefully those who found them would realize what they were and look at them. Swiftly he made sure Luckheart would never leave before leaving the room and locking it.

Rowena hurriedly ran through the halls of Hogwarts, her breath was short but she didn't care. She quickly arrived at Moaning Murtles bathroom and looked at the sink.

"Okay Salazar said it was hear, the question is where. What parceltongue. Perhaps there is a password." She whispered to herself. "**Open." **she hissed and with that the sink before her started to move, the top rose into the air while the walls of the sink moved out and once sunk into the ground. Gently she walked over to the now giant whole in the ground. Looking down she took a deep breath before sitting on the ground and with that went down.

And down she went indeed. It was like a slide at the park but much longer and dirtier. The pipe twisted and turned until at last she arrived at the end. She crashed into the ground and groaned softly.

"Bloody hell it's dirty down here." She whispered before getting up and brushing her robs of the dirt. Of course was she found was not exactly a pleasant sight. Surrounding her were all sorts of bones and even snake skin. Really big snake skin. Shaking her head she started to make her way through the pipes until she arrived at an even bigger snake skin.

"Damn it Salazar why do you have to be like Hagrid and have a love for really dangerous snakes." She whispered while looking at the skin.

Walking a bit longer she found herself facing a door of snakes. Shaking her head she hissed once more and the snakes started to move until the door opened. Going through she arrived at a latter and went down. Arriving on solid ground she turned and looked around. Her surroundings were dark and damp yet she couldn't help but think that the place represented Salazar Slytherin all to well. Of course it was a dead give away when you say his face sculptured out of the wall like it was. On each side of the Chamber there was water and statues of snakes. The floor was cable-stone and damp. Then she noticed Ginny's body.

Running over she fell to the girls side and tried to shake her awake. "Come now Ginny you have to wake up, we have to get out of here."

"She won't wake up you know." Came a smooth voice that caused her to turn. What she saw caused her heart to freeze. Her Guardian Powers were giving her the same feeling that she had last year while facing Voldemort. Could it be, could this almost human like boy be a soul fragment?

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Tom Riddle." He answered causing her eyes to narrow.

"What are you doing here, I've never seen you in my life here at Hogwarts, your clearly a Slytherin for the robes you wear but I have never seen you." She stated wand raised.

"You're right I am not a student, I was a student. Now I am a memory, preserved in the dairy for fifty years." He stated while motioning to the dairy at Ginny's side.

"I need to get her out of here." She growled.

"I cannot let you do that, for you see as the poor girl grows weaker I grow stronger. Yes, I am the Heir of Slytherin even if it was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to although she didn't know what she was doing. She was in a sort of trans just doing what I told her to. She tried to fight it but couldn't. Now who else was to come to save her but you, the very person I wanted to meet." He said.

"But why meet me?" Rowena growled while standing.

"Because you're the one I wanted to see." He answered.

"Why, what you framed Hagrid!" She shouted.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked.

"Because you were there weren't you, I remember your name now. Special awards for service to the school. That service was framing Hagrid because you went to school with him!" She shouted causing the boy to sneer.

"Yes I framed Hagrid, but after that I knew that I couldn't re-open the Chamber of Secrets because Dumbledore was watching me to close. He suspected me and ever since that moment he kept an absurdly close eye on me." Tom sneered. "Dumbledore thought he was certain he was innocent, it was only reason why.

"I am certain Dumbledore saw right through you didn't he Tom." Rowena sneered.

"Yes, the reason for the close eye. Before I left I decided to leave a diary at Hogwarts preserving my sixteen year old's self in it's pages so that one day I could return to re-open the Chamber, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work!" He exclaimed causing Rowena to chuckle.

"Yes noble work, but that isn't actually the truth, Salazar didn't hate Muggle borns he wanted them entered into the wizarding world earlier then eleven!" She snapped.

"No, lies!" He shouted back.

"In a few hours the stuff used to petrify the petrified students will be ready and all that work will be for nothing."

"I don't care, don't you understand Rowena Potter, my goal is not to kill muggle born anymore but my new target is you." He said causing Rowena to growl. "How is it that a baby with no magical education, was able to defeat the most amazing Dark Lord to live, the greatest wizard! How were you able to escape with only a scare while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!" He shouted.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Rowena remarked yet inside she was started to wounder if those words were true especially when Tom gave a smirk.

"Voldemort, is my past, present, and future." Tom stated before raising a wand and starting to write in the air, his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. As soon as the letters appeared they changed around to form more. I am Lord Voldemort.

"You." She hissed eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You don't actually think I would have kept my filthy muggle fathers name do you. No I fashioned myself a new name, one every wizard in the world would know, I am Lord Voldemort the greatest sorcerer to ever live!"

"No, Albus Dumbledore is the Greatest Sorcerer to ever live!" She shouted.

"Dumbledore has been driven from this very castle by the mere memory of me!" Tom shouted.

"He will never be gone!" Rowena shouted. "Not as long as though who remain loyal to him!"

Suddenly a Phoenix cry was heard and Fawkes appeared. As it flew towards them it dropped a hat into her hands.

"So that is what Dumbledore sends a hat and a song bird." With that he turned to the statue of Salazar and started to hiss. "Come my pet and take eat!"

With that the statues mouth opened and the biggest snake Rowena had ever seen appeared. Swiftly Rowena formed her staff and stood before Ginny. Suddenly her appearance changed and she now wore the outfit she wore when she was in her world. With a blast of magic a shield surrounded both Ginny and her.

"What is this power!" Tom shouted while backing away from her shield. Suddenly the Basilisk struck her shield. Thankfully it held strong. Suddenly Fawkes reappeared but this time it went strait for the Basilisks eyes.

"No! Ignore the bird, kill the girl!" Tom shouted.

Suddenly something caught Rowena's eyes and she swiftly spun and reached for it. What came out of the hat was what she was not expecting. A sword.

"Well better then nothing." She grumbled before making sure the shield staid around Ginny. Hurriedly she ran up the statues face, she needed to be on equal grounds with the Basilisk even if Fawkes was blinding it it didn't mean it's fangs were any worse. Suddenly Fawkes left and the Basilisk spun on her. It took it a bit but finally it came in for a strike. But as it aimed it's mouth towards her she shoved her arm up sending the blade strait into it's mouth. A scream tore from her lips as she felt a fang pierce her own arm but then she fell backwards. Shakily she stumbled towards Ginny and fell to her side. Taking the diary she looked at it before pulling the fang from her arm. Grunting she opened the dairy.

"What are you doing!" Tom shouted but swiftly she plunged the fang into the diary. Tom screamed and shots of light came from his body. She stabbed it again, and ink started to ooze out. Turning it around she stabbed it one last time and with one last scream Tom was gone.

The moment he left Ginny's eyes opened wide. Thankfully with her weekening state caused her to return to her normal clothing and for her staff to disappear before Ginny could notice it.

"Thank Merlin, Ginny. You need to get out of here." Rowena whispered and Ginny sat up to look at her.

"Rowena, oh Merlin Rowena I'm so sorry, I tried to fight it I -" She cried but Rowena stopped her.

"Ginny listen to me carefully, go. You have to get out of here. Fallow the chamber, it will lead you out of here." Rowena ordered.

"But I can't leave you, I just can't!" Ginny cried before noticing the wound. "Oh no!"

"Ginny it's bad, worse that bad actually, I'm going to die I know it but you have to get out okay." Rowena whispered but suddenly a soft and sad thrill came and Fawkes landed on her leg causing both Ginny and Rowena to look down at it with shock. "You were amazing Fawkes, but I couldn't make it." Rowena whispered but then Fawkes started to cry and as it's tears landed on Rowena's wound it started to heal. "Of course phoenix tears heal." She whispered before looking up at Ginny. "It's all good now Ginny, we're safe, you're safe and everything will be just alright. Now let's go."

With that both Rowena and Ginny stood. Rowena swiftly grabbed the diary, sword and hat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The moment they arrived in the bathroom, Ron was there to greet them and the moment Ginny saw her brother she ran over and cried into his chest.

"It's okay Ginny, it's okay. Everything will be alright." Ron whispered.

"Let's go, I think we have to fallow Fawkes." Rowena suggested and Ron gave a nod before turning around and showing that Ginny should get on his back. Ginny did so and together they left for where ever Fawkes was leading them.

Shockingly they arrived in Professor Dumbledores office. And the moment they entered they were welcomed by a clearly shocked Head of Gryffindor. Inside the office was also the Headmaster and the two Weasley elders. Molly Weasley was sobbing while Arthur was pale. The moment Arthur noticed them he raced over causing Molly to look up. The moment the woman noticed them she gave a shriek before racing over and embracing her son and daughter in a big hug.

"Oh my children! My children!" She sobbed and Rowena noticed just how tense Ron was. "I am so sorry, so sorry."

"Miss Potter, would you care to explain?" The Headmaster asked and Rowena gave a nod before starting. When she finished her throat was dry and the Headmaster handed her a glass of water that she gratefully accepted.

"Well then it is evident that what happened is no fault of Miss Weasleys but the true culprit is Lord Voldemort. Now Molly, Arthur why don't you bring your daughter to the Hospital wing for some much deserving rest. Minerva please notify the House elves that tonight we are in need of a feast. Not only that but Miss Potter, you shall receive four hundred house points for Slytherin and an Award for special services to the school. Mister Weasley, another fifty points for aiding your friend." He stated causing both Ron and Rowena to blush. "Now I have some papers here that I am sure you will be able to use to get on their way, they are the release forms for Hagrid."

"You can use Hedwig, Ron." Rowena suggested and Ron gave a nod before leaving.

For a moment there was a silence between the Headmaster and Rowena.

"Rowena there is something I have always said, it is our choices, rather than our abilities, that reveal who we truly are. You have shown me that it is true for tonight you made the choice to go into the Chamber and save Miss Weasley. I must admit I am shocked by what you pulled from the Hat." He stated causing her to frown and look down. Slowly she raised the sword and looked at it. What she found shocked the living daylight out of her. There on the sword was none other then the name Godric Gryffindor. She wanted to laugh at that moment and did. She a Slytherin had pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. Merlin how ironic was that.

Suddenly the door was banged open and in walked none other then Lucius Malfoy. He seemed quite outraged that Dumbledore had return to the school after being dismissed. Not only that but behind him was Dobby that insane house elf.

"So it is true you have returned." Lucius stated.

"When the Governors learned that Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber, they say fit to summon me back." He remarked.

"Ridiculous." Lucius remarked.

"Curiously, several of them, where under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree to sigh to suspend me in the first place." The Headmaster remarked causing Rowena's eyes to narrow at the blond man.

"How dare you." Lucius hissed.

"I beg your pardon."

"My soul concern has always been and always will be the welfare of this school and of course it's students. The culprit has been apprehended I presume." Lucius stated.

"Ah yes."

"Well who was it?" Lucius asked clearly irritated.

"Voldemort. Only this time he decided to attack through somebody else by means of this." Dumbledore remarked while raising the diary for Lucius to see. Rowena noticed how Lucius seemed quite nervous at the sight of it and wanted to scream.

"Thankfully Miss Potter was able to discover and help in fighting back Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

"Indeed, let us hope that Rowena Potter is always there to save the day." Lucius remarked before bidding Dumbledore good bye and living. "Come Dobby!"

As the doors closed Rowena thought about it before turning to the Headmaster.

"Sir would it be at all possible to have the diary?" He asked.

...

Running after Lucius she shouted his name. "Mister Malfoy!"

At her shout the man turned and sneered at her.

"Potter."

"I think you forgot this Mister Malfoy." She said while handing the diary over. Of course the man gave a sneer before handing the book to Dobby.

"I would watch who you anger Potter, or you will end up like your parents, who didn't know how to stop either." He remarked causing her to growl.

"You're not the only Slytherin Malfoy." She sneered causing the man to sneer right back.

"Yes well good day Potter."

With that the man turned and started to walk away. Rowena looked down at Dobby and told him to open the dairy. For a moment he hesitated before doing as told. What he found was one of her socks and she had to laugh.

"Dobby!" Malfoy shouted.

"Master has given Dobby a soak." Dobby whispered causing Malfoy to freeze.

"What?"

"Dobby is free!" Dobby whispered while gathering the sock. Malfoy spun on his heal and at the sight of the sock turned on Rowena.

"You lost me my servant!" He shouted before taking his wand and aiming at her.

"Avada -" Yet before the man could continue Dobby stepped into the way.

"You shall not harm Rowena Potter!" He shouted before blasting Malfoy to the ground.

With that Malfoy left leaving them alone.

"You know Dobby, at first you were sort of weird, but now you are bloody insane. Trying to protect me." Rowena whispered causing Dobby to smile sheepishly.

...

That night Rowena arrived in the Great Hall all clean. After the confrontation with Malfoy she had gone strait to her room and took a shower before changing. Now she was sitting at Slytherin table talking with her friends. Suddenly the doors opened and they turned. Who they say caused Rowena to smile bright and rise to her feet. There was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Rowena shouted happiness filling her face as she raced to her friend who met her haft way. Firmly they hugged each other, each with tears in their eyes.

Finally and for the first time in weeks Hermione sat down at her seat at Slytherin table where she was soon welcomed by the rest of their friends.

Suddenly McGonagall tapped her glass and everybody turn to her. The Headmaster stood and the hall fell silent.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey whose Mandrake juice has been so helpful in bringing the students back from their petrified state." He stated and with that the school broke out into applause. "Also in light of resent events as a school treat all exams have been cancelled!" Of course that caused even more applause.

Just as the Headmaster was sitting down the Great Hall doors opened and in walked Hagrid. As everybody stared Rowena was the first to rise. She walked over to the the man and gave him a hug. He of course returned it before she let go and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you have returned Hagrid." She whispered causing the man to smile brightly.

"I'd just like to thank you Rowena, if it hadn't been for you and your friends I might still have been in who know where." He whispered causing Rowena to smile.

"You're welcome Hagrid."

"I'd also like to thank you for clearing my name. Because of you I'm now able to do magic again." He said and Rowena grinned brightly.

That night, Rowena, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in their sitting room when Professor Snape arrived. Both Ron and Rowena gulped as they looked up at the man.

"I thought I specifically said that if you were go searching for the heir of Slytherin you would both have a year's worth of Detention." He growled.

"But Professor, we did not search for it, I went to get Ginny out." Rowena argued.

"Yet you did not think of bringing a teacher with you." He growled causing Rowena to wince.

"Sir, there was no time. Ginny could have died if Rowena wouldn't have gotten there in time." Ron said.

"Nonetheless you both went against my orders. I expect you to not do so in the future Miss Potter, Mister Weasley." He stated before leaving.

"Um is it just me or did we get off easy?" Ron whispered.

"You guys got of easy." Hermione agreed causing both to wince.

"Imagine the Zabinis when they find out what I did?" She whispered.

"Oh don't worry, my mother is the one that I'm worried about. I think she finally realized that we aren't evil just because we are in Slytherin." Ron said causing Rowena to wince. "That means she's going to suffocate both me and Ginny this summer if it's true."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Steam rose from the red train as students started to climb inside. Rowena laughed as Ron told her a joke. In-between them, was Ginny who didn't really want to leave there side. Thankfully neither minded. At last they got into the train and hurriedly found a compartment. It had spread around the school that Rowena had defeated the Beast of Slytherin, yet nobody knew what it had been. Still they also now seemed to respect her, or was it hero worshiping again. Who knew. Luckily Ginny's actions during the year had not been revealed and Rowena was thankful for that fact. Sitting in their compartment Rowena grasped Ginny's hand causing the girl to look up at her and smile softly.

"This summer I want you to write okay. No matter what time it is, where you are or who you are with. You write me. I want to help okay." Rowena whispered and Ginny gave a nod of agreement.

"I will I promise." Ginny answered before settling down into her seat for the ride home.

Rowena gave a nod of her head before taking a book out and starting to read it. It was a book she had found in the library in the dorms. Salazar had recommended it after she had informed him of the defeat of his familiar.

The four friends were soon joined by Blaise, Daphne and Draco who swiftly sat down. Rowena and Ron had told them about what had happened with the Chamber, well almost all the details, Rowena wanted to keep Ginny's involvement to a low and the only one to know was Hermione. Of course they hadn't been happy that Rowena had faced off against a Basilisk. They had been quite horrified actually. Thankfully Professor Snape didn't know because she was sure he would have had her in detention for the rest of her time in school.

"Um – Row, you might want to be careful when we arrive at the train station." Blaise remarked causing Rowena to look up from her book.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Well I know that Snape sends letters to people's families when they get in trouble or in danger." He answered yet Rowena blinked.

"Then he would have sent a letter to my relatives." She stated causing Blaise to groan.

"Rowena Potter, I swear mum is going to have your head. You're living with us now girl, you are family. No way in hell are you going to stay with your relatives again and Snape knows that. He probably sent the letter to my parents and mum is pretty nasty when we get in trouble or dangerous situations." Blaise said causing Rowena to pale and blush at the same time.

"Thank Merlin Snape didn't know about the Basilisk." Rowena moaned causing Blaise and the others to wince.

"I don't think mum would have let you out of her sight all summer if she would have known about the Basilisk." Blaise whispered and both Daphne and Draco gave nods of agreement.

"Apparently my mum is also worried about you. I mean you did sort of anger my father, even though I have no care about that, he is a really bad guy to have on your bad side." Draco said yet Rowena only gave a shrug.

"You dad doesn't scare me Draco, I'm sorry but it's the truth. I have worse people to fear and even then I don't fear them as much as I should." Rowena stated and Ron gave a snort.

"You don't even fear Voldemort, Row. I mean you faced him three times." Ron said causing Rowena to grin.

"Voldemort is just a grown up bully with a pureblood complex and that makes people do his dirty work. He is a nasty piece of work but I'm sure that one day he will get what is coming to him." Rowena stated her voice low as she looked outside at the passing country side. For a moment nobody spoke and just looked out the window as well. "You know I believe, and I think I have the right to believe this, that Voldemort hasn't been defeated permanently. I do believe he will return."

"Well when he does, you will have us by your side no matter what happens we are friends and friends stay with each other." Daphne stated and everybody gave nods even Ginny.

"You guys are great friends you know that right?" She asked causing them to grin.

"Oh we know, we just don't get told enough." Draco stated causing everybody to laugh at his cooky attitude.

As the hours started to pass, the group spoke and even began a game of cards. Yet when they arrived at King's Cross they gathered there things and walked out. Rowena held onto her owl and her trunk, making sure Ginny was beside her before they hurried out into the muggle world. The moment they arrived the cage was taken from her hands and she was pulled into a fierce hug. For a moment Rowena did not know what to say but she soon recognized the woman as Cassandra.

"You silly, silly girl. Going into danger like you do, I should ground you until your 25 but I can't. I am so very proud of you Rowena. What you did was so brave and showed that you're loyal to your friends." Cassandra whispered to her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mrs. Zabini." Rowena whispered and Cassandra held her close before letting go and looking down at her.

"You do another stunt like that and you will be in for a grounding." She said and Rowena gave a nod of agreement before the woman greeted her son. The next one to greet her was Mrs. Malfoy who gave her a hug.

"You are very brave child but you have to remember that sometimes people can be bad, my husband being one of them." Narcissia stated and Rowena gave her a smile.

"I know Mrs. Malfoy, and I'm sorry that I lost you your House elf." She whispered while looking down.

"You have nothing to worry about darling, Dobby was truly badly treated by Lucius, and although I tried to stop it, I never succeed. You saved harm to happen to Dobby and now he is in a better position, or at least I hope he will." Narcissia stated causing Rowena to smile.

"I hope so as well." Rowena agreed.

After a few more greetings they left and Rowena fallowed the Zabini's very glad that she wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's once more.

Author note:

Well people, that was the end of The Guardian year 2. I hope you guys liked it. I am going to continue with the next story but for now I wish to concentrate on the others I really want to finish more stories until I start another one. Still I will be continuing this story with year 3.


End file.
